Complex
by mischa87
Summary: What happens when two very different people become friends? What happens when they realize what they had been looking for the whole time was right there in each other? SasuHina story. May contain lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Complex

A SasuHina FanFic

Sasuke is 24

Hinata is 23

_'How can two people with two very different lives become friends, let alone more?'_

Hyuuga Hinata had been living at her apartment block for One year now, on the third floor of the complex. Hinata was a young, very pretty woman who, unlike most women her age was not as socialized as many and especially not with Men. To her defense it was largely due to the over protection of her family and her cousin, Neji, who even though was very kind; was sometimes too overbearing for Hinata herself. Now Hinata was quite old enough to take care of herself and got permission from her father to move to the city, well, her nagging had him break into her wish to try and finally have some independance of her own. Hinata was given a 'lone' to help her settle in to City life, find herself a nice apartment in a decent area. Her first month's rent was paid and other costs, but Hinata only took the money for the months rent, deciding she would find a job and make her own money for once instead of her father always bailing her out of very normal problems that most delt with; though she didn't need to, she wanted to.

Uchiha Sasuke also lived in the same complex as Hinata, on the third floor, across the hall from Hinata's apartment. Sasuke was very confident and self assured young man, and a reputation to meet it. He was also known as quite the playboy though with his looks he could brag it. He was however, incredibly quiet most times, not loud like the friends he would bring back that could wake the dead. He had lived in the apartment complex for over 4 years now and was known for bringing back many lovely ladies through that time, but most of the neighbors never saw any return like girlfriends. Even though Hinata had been there over a year, they never struck up more than the occasional 'hellos' and 'morning'; that would not be stretched any further. In time though...those Hello's and Morning's would become more than just a neighborly greeting...

It was a Thursday afternoon, it was clear out and it felt warm enough to got out without a jacket. Hinata was the type who liked to keep everything clean and in it's place, but today, Hinata left her apartment in quite a mess. Since living in the city, Hinata had been searching endlessly for work among the numerous buildings of windows and offices that surrounded the bay of the outer walkway of the city. Then their was a very old fashioned building that stood out from the modern ones, made of old beige stone that might have been here for a hundred years already.

It was the cities public library, somewhere Hinata had never thought of trying for a job, but one she had always visited for the endless amount of books she rented out. When Hinata entered the library she was met at the desk by someone she had come to know very well on a friendly basis. Tsunade had worked at the library for many years and managed it practically herself, only the owner visited every so often. "Back again so soon? I thought you were only here a few days ago?" wondering if anyone loved reading this much.

"Oh, no. I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you didn't mind?" looking for the nod she usually gave with her over-sized glasses hanging on her slender nose.

"well, I'm not that busy so meet me over at the seating area near the vending machine in 10 minutes, I just need to put these away, can't leave all these names and addresses out for prying eyes" Smiling gently as Hinata simply waved and walked away to the Seating area.

Hinata walked slowly through the rows of ever-endless books, she was tempted to look through them but she really wanted to ask Tsunade about working in here, which was probably a downside as Hinata loved to read being a favorite pass time of hers. Hinata was nearing the horror section when, something caught her eye; or should be said someone. reading a book right in front of her was someone she would never expect to meet in here of all places. Sasuke, her neighbor of few words, endless array of pretty girls coming in and out of his apartment, here, in the library!

Hinata was surprised to say the least. His face was leaned into a book deeply, Hinata curiously eyed him wondering if he was looking for ideas to lure more girls to his ever foreboding layer known as his apartment. She then found a pair of deep crimson eyes looking up from the book on her own pale ones, Hinata found herself momentarily stilled by his stare wondering should she just pretend she didn't see him or say something. She was left slightly open mouthed when Sasuke smiled at her almost friendly ,"get seeing you here" was his opening line. "I 'ehm, here for a job actually. Why are you here?", it was never meant to be said that way, but she figured he didn't really care. He eyed her curiously " reading, it is a library you know." smirking as he did most times when a girl was entering his apartment " A job huh? I thought the likes of the Hyuuga's didn't have to work, or is it just a past time", and there it was. That ever sarcastic smile of self-satisfaction that was seen when the girls left after the night with him. She really didn't know why she had to explain herself after him being so rude to her " well, not that it's anyone's business"(...thinking least of all yours!) " I am doing this for myself, and for your own knowledge; I don't live off my family name nor my father for that matter. Not matter what anyone thinks they here as truth, I don't." Now feeling very pleased she straightened that one up with the obnoxious handsome ...wait. Yeah she did just think he was handsome? back up there.

" well, I have the book I want. See you for the morning mail", he thought that was a little ambiguous of a answer to give, but then she might just brush it off hopefully. Hinata gave a slight grunt of a 'bye', never quite understanding 'morning mail', just hoping it was her seeing him in the morning as they both picked up their mail left at their mats where they usually gave a glance before fading back into their apartments.

Tsunade headed over to Hinata now sitting quietly gazing out the canteen windows at the small grass area where now, Sasuke sat reading his rented book, then Hinata wondered why she was staring at him. "Hinata...Hinata!" Tsunade raised her already pitched voice up a notch, which Hinata had heard quite clearly " oh! sorry, Tsunade I was thinking away there" trying to brush off her blatant staring at her raven haired neighbor. Tsunade sat there looking long at Hinata and she then snapped out of her thinking to why she was here again, " Right, well actually...I wanted to see you about, well, if I could ask for a job here?" felt her childish stutter slightly come back. Tsunade didn't show any reaction to her "Well, I wondered when you would ask that, you practically come here as much as I work here" now giving signs of amusement.

Hinata waited for an actual answer and Tsunade didn't leave her waiting, "well, you know how everything works, checking in, checking out, books overdue have charges? all that right? so, I will give you a chance here, I do need help around. There is piles of books that need to be restocked and so on. So, if you want you can start Tomorrow if you like?" Hinata was surprised she would offer so...quickly! but she really wanted experience and this would be her chance, even if she failed miserably she gave it her all. " Thank you so much, I'll be here...'em what t-" Tsunade cut her off "we open at 8.00am, you come at 7.30 alright?" Hinata simply nodded and headed out saying a very sincere 'thank you' and 'see you tomorrow' before leaving the library.

Hinata felt a slight air surround her, like being proud of doing something herself, she had just got her first job, well, real job; helping her father out in the office couldn't really count as a official job. Heading up the stairs to her floor, she heard her the elevator open with the sound of girlish giggling and knew only one thing...Sasuke had another girl with him, two girls this week, he was doing well this month. She met them eye level in the hallway, then Hinata heard the girl whisper something on the lines as she passed of " Is she the one in the-" but was cut off with a rather stern 'ssshhh' from Sasuke to her before pulling her close to him as he opened his apartment door. Hinata shuffled through her small purse, as she noticed his door was still open, without giving much thought and hands still routing through her purse; Hinata glanced over slightly through her very long hair and bangs to see Sasuke staring at her before very slowly closing it, with his eyes never taken off of her. Okay, now Hinata felt something change in the air. She knew their were always glances between them, and sometimes she caught him looking at her, but thought nothing of it as he probably did that with most girls. But that lingering look sent a shiver through her entire body, an almost intent one, bringing a blush to her face when it shouldn't have; not while some girl had just gone in for one very obvious reason. Maybe that was it, maybe he was trying to make her blush, maybe he knew she was very very inexperienced about that sorta thing and thought it would be funny to see if he was right. Hinata knew that was the only reason there could be...right?

With that she fumbled through her door to a very messy apartment, and locked it, hearing the music that blasted through his walls, and would for the next couple of hours...god he was annoying; 10:30 at night and this would go on until after midnight, but Hinata would be showering, and getting ready to put her head phones on to listen to her favorite music and then drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Complex

Chapter 2 - No Sleep...

_'like thunder in clear day, an Idea will form'_

It was a cold night, it could be felt through thin the thin glass of the windows. After showering for what felt like hours, she could still hear his music when she turned the tap of the shower off, it was repetitive music that could be heard through their walls. Towel drying her hair and putting on what Hinata felt was more comfortable for bed than panties, she slipped on some lose black Boxer shorts, not something she wore when going out but something Hinata liked to wear while in the privacy of her apartment. Slipping on a strappy black vest to match it while letting her now only slightly damp hair fall to her waist.

To pass time, Hinata dryed her hair so her bangs were neat as she liked them, she decided for some time what she would wear to work-, she thought more on it and she really was going to start a real job tomorrow, it felt rather exciting and nervous, if that was possible. As her apartment fell silent again, everything became silent, then realizing the music had stopped to her relief. Hinata's curiosity got the better of her when she heard the doors outside click open, she knew it had to be his, Sasuke's.

Looking through the door's peep hole, she could make out his figure at the door and the girls one, without the smudge on the eye hole, Hinata would've been able to see the situation a lot better. The girl was talking rather loudly, almost shouting if it weren't for her holding back somewhat. She probably had an inkling of what was going on... once again he probably was only in this for sex, which she probably wasn't, knowing how he worked, he never liked to stay with many of them too long. The girl was probably only been one of those couple of nighters, though only seeing her earlier in the evening, she probably guessed she was just a one nighter, but hell...this night wasn't even over and already she had left. Maybe he wasn't in the mood?...nah. Maybe she knew what he was like and decided to get outta there before she got in to deep?...most likely.

When the young woman had walked past her door and into the elevator, Hinata turned to look up the hallway to see Sasuke still standing at his door, but he wasn't looking to the elevator at the girl who just left. No. He was looking at her door...what. Okay, there was no way he could see into her apartment? no. No way he knew she was peeking? no.

She felt a surge run through her blood but couldn't pry away from the peep hole, until that was, he moved away from his door and started to walk in the direction of Hinata's. Her heart was pounding. .god. '_Why is he coming near my door? why now at this time of the night? does he know I was watching? no, can't be that...what then?.'_

Feeling the urge to look back out at the hallway, there he was...standing there, staring at her door so...obviously. She felt quite uneasy, to say the least but she knew it wasn't because he was a pervert or anything. who knew though. no, he wasn't, reassurring herself he wasn't a mad man for standing outside a women's door in the middle of the night. She seen him raise his hand, as if to knock on her door. _'oh god...don't knock, please don't knock! whatever you do Hinata...Don't answer!'_

He didn't, he just leaned his hand on her door. Okay now he was a bit weird, why was he doing this?; she thought he must have known she was in there, but...then why was he outside her door? Hinata stood away from the door a moment, looking to the ground...'_why is my heart beating so fast, should I open the door aand ask what he's doing? no, bad idea...then-'_

Hinata decided to be brave and open her front door, ever so slightly. Opening it even more to step outside a little, she looked up and down, he was not out side anymore (he moved fast!) and then at his door. Hinata now, not knowing Sasuke was watching her through his door. She turned back to go in, when she seen a small yellow note on her door. It read_ 'you know who this is, come to my apartment around 4.00am. I have something of yours..S.U.'_

Okay...Hinata, your wrong, he's weird, more than weird he's deranged weird. What could he possibly have of hers? Sure as hell has never been in her apartment, so what, slightly curious and apprehensive, Hinata Knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight; not while sleeping next to him that was for sure.

3 Hours past....It was now nearly 4 in the morning and Hinata wondered if she should really knock on his door, wondering why he chose an hour like that. Most people say, 'call me in the morning', 'afternoon or evening'...but 4am?

Hinata had been fighting her shyness and nerves for some years, so as 4am was now here, she decided to bite the bullet. Putting on some loose training pants and a light cotton gown over her shoulders, but only tied around her waist losely, headed out her door but leaving it open.

As she walked to his door she felt her legs tremble beneath her, it was strange,it was like something calling her to do it. Hesitating before finally, lightly knocking on his door. Waiting a few moments, Hinata didn't know he was standing behind it, smirking at how she noticed that he had been over to her door earlier on.

As she went to knock again, he opened, smiling as he did, only not as harshly. "ehm...I think you left this note on my door. Was it you?" hoping she was wrong, yet slightly hoping she was right. " yes...I did. Your mail." Thinking a moment "what? my mail" she replied " yes, you left it outside your apartment earlier when you were trying to find your keys. You left it outside, so I took it in for you." Forgetting many other reasons, she simply asked " why didn't you just come knock on my door and tell me I had left them outside, simply handed them to me? Why 4 in the morning?" feeling rather annoyed at this point, Hinata's eyes darkened somewhat.

" well, you looked busy. I was busy. I thought best leave it until later, besides...I don't sleep much at night so the morning wouldn't have been good for me." Yep. He was weird, she hoped he was a vampire so it would explain his behaviour somehow. Doubtful.

" You were at the library earlier?" He felt no answer for her looming question and blank stare, but he didn't mind looking at her, not at all. "It was after 12, I sleep through most of the morning and only go out in the afternoon for things I need. Nightime is my hours" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what kind of game he was playing with her behind that handsome face of his. There it was again, handsome.

"riiggghhtt" ever so believable "so...can you just give me my mail and I can go and actually get some sleep. I have a job to start in the morning, well, a few hours anyway" Sasuke seemed to want to spark a conversation or something, wanting to talk after her being here a year and now picking to talk at 4 in the morning? what was with him.

" You got the job then?" holding eye contact.

" yeah, ehm...my mail please" feeling rather anxious now, not about him, but wanting to get to bed.

"right. come in, I'll just get it for you." Hinata didn't move.

"no thanks, I'll stay here" now knowing it sounded rather rude.

" I don't bite. Your in your bare feet, I was just offering you to stand on the warm floor. I am not what you think...or hear" She felt slightly aware that he knew he was talked about in the apartment block.

She stepped in only a few feet, looking around at his apartment. It was the same size as her own, just turned differently, her kitchen was to the left, his to the right. It was rather dark, the flooring was dark wood, polished and fine. His walls were browns and beige's with one being completely red,a dark red. His seating was dark brown ,chairs and one large cushioned sofa ( who knew he had style).

Her arms were crossed and Sasuke was looking in a small 3-door cabinet near a door along a hallway, she couldn't help but watch him, arched over, routing. " I think I put them in with my own, wait...found them" Thank god, Hinata thought.

Walking towards her, Sasuke never actually took his eyes off her, and she noticed this " thank you, next time though, just knock at my door. I don't bite either" She smiled shyly, walking out, He watched her; smiling at her little reply. If she didn't bite, then he might just knock some time. Then again, it might be at another ungodly hour such as this.

Hinata didn't know he had been watching her childishly lumber her way back to her apartment, before she closed it that is, seeing him smiling so...nicely at her. Why was he doing this, making her feel like this, like he was. They never talked more than this before, this is the most they have ever spoken to one another, for some strange reason; she found herself compelled to want to know more about him now.

Slumping herself onto her bed, Hinata didn't feel herself fall into a very deep sleep.

_'what are you doing here?' - 'I want you Hinata, you know I want you' he pushed himself in, never taking his hand away from her sides, gently but forcefully pushing towards her bed. 'but-' - 'don't talk, just let it happen' his voice was deep and masculine yet soft, before she knew it she was on the bed under him, feeling the heat permit off and onto her, then; she felt his hands move down her sides feeling her skin. His lis were on her own before she knew it, moist wet lips caressing her own so passionately. needing to come up for air 'why are we doing this?' - 'don't talk I said, just enjoy what I am doing to you Hinata' - 'S-sasuke-'!_

Hinata woke in a slight sweat, just reminiscing of what she had just dreamt. She had just had a dirty dream about him...Sasuke, oh god. _'This is bad, I mean I know he's attractive in a dark, looming, loner type of way. But this, was pushing it, dreaming of him touching me, kissing me, having me...calm down, only a dream. Natural for someone who hasn't..you know for as long as you have, besides,I just need to get out more really, thats all...isn't it?'._

Morning was here, it was blinding it was that obvious. Then Hinata realized her little dream must have had her over sleep, it was now 7.10am, she knew she had to make a run for it. Not having breakfast, combing her hair, throwing on her outfit she had laid out the night before, and simply made for the door. She couldn't deny she was flustered by her dream, it was...it felt...incredible, I mean all she ever had was one kiss from Kiba, an old friend who was quite cute and said he liked her but they weren't in love. The only person she ever thought she loved was Naruto, someone who could literally bring her to her knees as soon as look at her, but after her best friend Sakura made a grab at him, stating to Hinata '_you were simply too slow, Hinata, sorry'. _After that, her interest in men dwindled and time past, then Hinata realized she was 23 and was now wishing she had someone herself, feel what they all felt.

Not having too much time to dwell on pass misses, she was now late for her first day at work!


	3. Chapter 3

Complex

Chapter 3 - A meeting under Willow

_'Sometimes stars are found under willow trees'_

Hinata had been tirelessly trying to impress Tsunade by organizing a colossus amount of books back to their original shelving. " you know as much as I appreciate it, you can take it easy you know. I doubt anyone will be in a hurry for the books, well not that pushed to rent it out" smiling at her enthusiastic apprentice. " oh...yeah, I just wanted to make a good impression" feeling rather silly, " well, you have so you can relax now. It's 12.30, so you can take you lunch break now." Feeling rather relieved as hunger pains started to niggle at her stomach, Hinata headed towards the vending machine, getting a cold juice drink, then heading to the canteen to get a cool chicken salad with extra toppings, yoghurt and a large cookie; which she simply couldn't resist.

Instead of sitting in, she decided to take her lunch outside by the libraries garden, where the most beautiful willow tree dwelt, seeing it must have ben very old but stood grandly. Taking her seat underneath her jacket, while enjoying her chicken and salad, saving her favorite till last, the cookie. Hinata couldn't help but see a shadow on the opposite side of the willow, someone else was sitting on the other side, from what she could make out; it looked like the person was reading. Hinata had always been curious kind of person, prying away from her lunch she slowly turned to look at the person more, seeing only their legs. Black trousers, polished black shoes, quite gentlemanly, a matching jacket lay underneath with another book by their side. Whoever this was, a man, most definitely, was a sharp dresser at least from leg view.

Now completely focused on who this was, Hinata took no notice of the doom that was about to happen, the tray her salad, and juice was on were now falling over her knees and straight into a pile on the grass in front of her "nooo!" was all Hinata could muster, trying to wipe the salad cream from her jeans that were now covered in salad cream. " Just great, you know Hinata, your such an idiot" Realizing someone was bending down at the side of her, picking her jacket up for her, away from the salad cream. " Never had you as the clumsy type" She would have turned on this person if it hadn't have been him...Sasuke.

" what are you doing here" a line that felt too familiar to her ears today, "I'm always here, 12 remember, I come here for a book or two. Surely you must know by now?" questioning her why she hadn't known.

" Well, I didn't until I began work here today, and applied for it yesterday, so now I know" still smelling salad cream on her jeans .

" Here, don't get it on your jacket. So, you come by here now too?" he looked at her almost innocently, as if he wasn't a playboy, but like he was some nice man sitting reading in the back of the library by the old willow tree.

"ehm...well, it was nice out and thought to have lunch, well nearly had lunch. But now have to go around smelling of Salad cream until Six!" hearing him chuckle under that deep voice was rather exotic, yet rather soft.

"hm, well at least it will be smell to remember you of" he really did wish it hadn't come out so ambiguous, but her presence was something he growing used to lately, and the smell of salad cream would now remind him of this, and her.

"huh, well, can't say it would be a nice smell to remember someone by, but I guess...can I ask something?" Hinata thought she would pluck up the courage to ask Sasuke why he was starting his strange talks and meetings with her now, after a year.

"Ask" blunt but- " Why have you only started to talk to me now, after me living here for a year?" He didn't expect a question like this, but he wondered if he had a explanation for their now blossoming conversation and strange meetings.

" I don't know, you seemed to keep to yourself quite a lot, I never intrued on peoples lives unless they want me to strike up something. If you feel I make you uncomfortable I bother you again."

Hinata felt rather guilt ridden by his answer and needed to address it, "no no no, you don't make me uncomfortable, you would know if you did. Your sleeping pattern is strange though, but well, you really seem sociably yourself. The only people who I ever see you with are random girls-" Hinata cut herself off wondering if she was being a little out of line by prying too far.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, he knew she had seen him bring back girls to his apartment, if she only knew one of the reasons he did, she might be a little more than shocked.

"Ah, so you do see my nightime escapades? well, just to inform you and others in the block, I am not a sex addict, nor do I bring all those girls back for just what you think I do. I do have control in that area you know, even though you women think all of us men don't, their are those, like myself who do have restraint." Now Hinata had a very obvious blush come across her face, knowing he was not as bad as everyone made him out to be, perhaps she could befriend him, perhaps he wasn't as strange as she thought; maybe he was more like her than she thought.

"oh, sorry, I just judge everyone before I know them. It's this complex I have, I didn't mean to judge you so harshly, and really it doesn't matter if you bring back girls for that reason. It's your life, not your neighbours." Finding her to now be quite adorable, her blush was cute also and he pushed back something he wanted to ask, but thinking it best not to.

" you make me laugh, you always try and explain yourself. I understand ,Don't hesitate to say what you want, you'll get further that way." His words struck her, she silently stood there looking at him, thinking how easy it had been for her best friend Sakura to win over Naruto, how she envied and felt angry towards her for taking someone she knew she liked. Now, it didn't matter, not much.

They both decided to sit down, gestured by Sasuke who felt a heat rise to his face as Hinata stood staring at him.

So now what, She thought to herself, but was stopped when Sasuke spoke "so, do you want to come over to mine this evening, after you finish?" Taken aback, she looked over his face again, seeing no sign of being someone else, but still wondering he wasn't going to make her like one of them other girls.

" Not like a date, if that's what your thinking, and not like what other else your thinking. But like a friend, I can rent a few films out and something to eat if you want?" Okay, yes he had to amit it, it sounded a lot like a date, but it wasn't honestly!.

" And now look who is trying to explain themselves. I know what your talking about." Feeling relieved he didn't mean that, and feeling she could do with some company after being cooped in every night, most nights on her own with annoying phone calls from Neji requested from her father.

" Great, so what kind of films are you into? let me guess? no horrors?" Now she was annoyed.

" Look Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I don't like horror. Because I do, most aren't even that bad." Hinata did, most she found weren't that terrible anyway.

Smiling inwardly, Sasuke simply replied "okay, horror it is, some over to mine after your finished and i'll have it all ready. " Now they both felt it was like a date, but actually they both knew it wasn't.

" sounds great. so..." Hinata wanted to change the subject " what were you reading, a while ago?" She wondered if he knew that she had been watching ever so slightly, which led to the spilling of salad cream and juice all over her jeans.

" oh...ehm, well it's about a warrior and his long journey to prove himself to someone" He felt rather embarrassed telling her " not what you expected of me? I know." Hinata smiled at him, he felt it as his face grew slightly warm.

" well, in a way...yes. Something like that, I would have been surprised if it were a romance or something. But a warrior, fighting many trials and tribulations to prove himself is probably what I would have expected you to read" relieved she understood, but not wanting to tell her it was a warrior trying to prove himself for a woman, might have been interpreted as a romance. _Best leave that out Sasuke_' to himself.

Hinata and Sasuke had been talking about random things, not noticing the time, until Hinata did. " agh! ehm...sorry, I have to get back to work, Tsunade wont be pleased if I think I can take long lunch breaks when I am supposed to be helping her." Getting up and brushing off her jacket.

" right. well, you better get back then." Not wanting it to sound too abrupt " I'll see you later then?" just to confirm she would be coming over later.

" oh yes. I'll be there, and if your ordering anything, if you didn't mind...no garlic?" He looked kind of amused " no garlic, better order extra of it then" smirking at her as she walked away, feeling this was what he had been missing for some time. Someone who he could talk to and not be judged for what he was, just a friend to see him as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Complex

Chapter 4- Red Wall

_'lone warrior seeks peace in another'_

Sasuke was tidying everything away, especially most of the paintings he had been trying to improve on for months. No one knew he painted, no one ever asked, and he only liked to do it in the privacy of his bedroom alone. Hinata would be coming over, and he didn't want her of all people to see what he had been painting, especially since most of the girls he brought back were from when he had done art classes a while back. Unbelievable as that was to some people, and as they were night classes, he invited some back so they could pose for him, doing sketches and leaving the painting until they were gone. Admittedly, he did sleep with some of them, but never pursued it more than just the need to be with someone, which, being single; he was more than entitled to. He never used them, and they knew it was just a sexual thing that happened between them, he knew they would not want to be with someone as strange as him; especially if they knew his past, they would run as far away as possible.

Hinata had been watching the oversized library clock tick away ow so slowly, it felt agonizing waiting to finish. Tsunade was at her desk, in her own little world trying to sort stuff out Hinata didn't want to even know or care to what she was sorting out.

It was 2 minutes to 6, and Hinata decided a few minutes finishing early wouldn't make that much difference, " Tsunade...do you mind if I go now?" she didn't want her to think she could just ask anything of her and do what she wanted. " huh, oh, do you mind just putting those few books on the counter away before you leave?" Hinata didn't want to just be rude and say 'no' so she just nodded and started putting at least 12 books back into their right place. The library was huge, and it took her at least 5-10 minutes to put away 7 of them. Knowing she was going to be late going to Sasuke's, but not wanting to just leave everything to Tsunade, she put the rest of the books back where they were supposed to.

" I'm finished now, will you be alright tsunade?" seeing she was not listening very much with her head in tons of paper.

" wha- oh yes, I'm fine, you've done your job today, this is my work now. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Tsunade liked to be left alone most times, and I think that was her hint of saying 'your done. go.'

"Right. See you tomorrow then, night tsunade." Tsunade just lifted her hand to wave slightly as Hinata walked out the front doors and down the street, to her apartment block a few streets away.

Hinata had been in deep thought on the way home, thinking about him, Sasuke. She wondered of they were both thinking this was both like a date, and if it was...was he expecting more than just her company?

When she reached the doors to the apartment block, she put the thoughts to the back of her mind as she climbed the stairs, not liking the elevator. She wondered would he be mad that she was was late, but then again it wasn't a date right?

"ugh, these stairs just seem to go on and on when your tired, I've never walked so much in my life. How pathetic must I be?" Hinata tortured herself about being tired after just working one day. But Hinata had been working tirelessly, up and down ladders all day, stacking away too many books to even count. running errands for Tsunade, realizing Tsunade had two jobs and wanted to help her heay load by running and getting things for her. It was a two story library with the upper part being a type of small museum with, little artifacts, filing shelves around the walls, which tsunade had her file and organize three of them. Apparently Tsunade did need Hinata around here more than she thought.

Reaching her floor and taking a short moment to rest on the banister, she then saw Sasuke standing out in the hall.

" Sasuke!" wondering why he was looking so amused.

"your late." so he did notice.

"oh. I'm sorry, I needed to help tsunade, she was overloaded with other stuff, and the owner is coming tomorrow so I just gave her some extra help, ease te stress she must be feeling. Especially having two jobs!" Explaining herself again, he thought, it was becoming a cute trade of hers. '_you have to stop thinking of her like that Sasuke'._

_"_It's okay, you can be late you know. But the pizza might be a little cold" She looked at him...'_Pizza? He got pizza, wonder what toppings. How sweet, how did he know I like pizza?'_

"You got pizza?" hoping he would share what type he got, he did.

"yes. and I got different toppings, just in case, so there are two slices each of the four toppings I picked." _'wow...how thoughtful. Stop Hinata it's not like that, he just didn't know'._

He had thought about it, he didn't get anything with garlic as she said, he thought he was becoming quite aware that he was listening closely to everything she said...too closely.

" So what Horror films did you get, ones you thought you could scare me with huh?" Hinata smirked and gave a slightly flirty grin. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, he thought she was just kidding around, but it felt like she was...flirting a little with him? Maybe,'_don't think too much of it sasuke, this isn't like this'_.

"Right, well come one then, don't want to stand out here all night when their's a pizza getting cold in there?" She felt hungry, and pizza sounded _soooo_ good, maybe it was having pizza with Sasuke that sounded good? that couldn't be denied.

Hinata had never met anyone quite like Sasuke, he was handsome, too handsome, he had dark eyes, with a crimson glow that only showed itself very rarely. HIs hair was as black as Hinata's, only Hinata's had a slight tone shift in it to his, giving of a slight marine blue in bright lighting. No one like him had ever shown interest in her, not even Naruto, and he wasn't half as good-looking as Sasuke not even near. So why did someone like him want to be friends with a young women like her? _'Sure she was normal looking, but I'm nothing like Sakura or anyone remotely beautiful? so why?...forget it Hinata, right now, just have pizza with him'._

" come one then, your just standing there!" Realizing she had been in a daze thinking about her and him.

" right, sorry Uhhh" yawning loudly. "worked hard today then?" as they walked to his apartment, she replied " yeah, well sort of. Tsunade is such a nice woman, likes to be alone, but secretly I think she enjoys some company." Their little chat into his apartment felt so natural and not forced at all, as if they had been friends for --well, years.

" Never really talked to her myself much, she generally just nods behind her big glasses that hang over nose. They really are big glasses!" Hinata giggled very girly when hearing him talk about her glasses, at least others thought they were too big for her small face. And Tsunade was a pretty women, she didn't need to hide behind those glasses, why hide a pretty face?

" yeah, I think she needs smaller ones. Besides, she's too pretty to be wearing them things." She replied.

"True, always thought she was pretty, but always seemed so...to herself, never really talkative either. She seems to like you though?" She looked at him as he nodded her over to the couch.

" yeah, I like her too, she's nice once you get to know her. She just needs to be more open." He nodded in agreement, knowing Hinata was someone found it easy to confide in and talk to so easily, as he had done when he finally got talking to her.

Hinata made herself comfortable on his couch, always tucking her legs in a cross position underneath herself and placing her sandals at the side of his flat course rug. Sasuke only saw the top of her head of the sofa, knowing she wasn't that tall really, no more than 5'4" at the most. He found himself cutting pieces of pizza and placing it on a plate and bringing it around to where she was sitting. " Right. I had four toppings ordered, so here are some for you, just eat what ones you like. I'll save the rest for later, for the ones you don't eat." Little did he know, she would eat them all!

"oh thank you, wow. I am so hungry, they look delicious. " turning round to talk to him over the back of the sofa " you know, you may have underestimated me. I think I may end up eating all of this, you know?" smiling pleasingly.

"eat to your hearts content, no point of waste is there?" true, she thought.

" what about you? your having some right?" not wanting to stuff her face while he sat with nothing.

"hm. Yeah, don't think your eating alone did you? I can match your appetite ten folds." She hoped that wasn't a eating challenge, she didn't think she could muster the energy to get in a eating competition; and she just wanted to enjoy this delicious variety of toppings.

" I can imagine, your taller than me so of course you could consume more than I could" Couldn't argue that, taking his place beside her with his own pizza slices, more than she had. but she figured he would eat more anyway. Not moving from his seat, he simply pressed play to start the film.

" so...what film did you get?" shifting slightly in her seat.

"wait and see..." leaving her with just a side view of his profile, his lips were curled at the sides, which she found to be very cute indeed.

As the film opening began she recognized what film he had gotten, " I know this one?."

Knowing he had gotten the worst horror film he could think, to see if she would react, he was sorely disappointed at her response.

" It's the Texas Chain Saw Massacre...not too bad, you can pick creepy ones, thats for sure" Oh god, Hinata hated this film, most horrors were fine, but she hated ones based on actual events. This one was the worst in her eyes.

" so this one doesn't bother you then?" trying to maintain a straight face " no not at all, it's not that gory either, but still good enough" _Dear heavens, I think I'll pay more interest in the pizza._

Hinata found herself ever so slightly closing her eyes at the scene where the masked man dragged the young girl into a room full of hooks..._worst scene ever, god this is just wrong._

Sasuke peered from the corner of his eye to notice she was narrowing her eyes at this particular part. _Soo adorable, she really doesn't like horror. hm, maybe this film is a bit intense?._

After the film was over , Hinata had kept her word, she had eaten every slice, which he found to be an endearing trait. " Right well, I'll just put these away and we can talk if you want?" _Now you made it sound like you want more...think sasuke._

" sure, what do you want to talk about?" he hadn't her to be so calm about him asking so ambiguously.

"whatever you want,how have felt about living around here?" _dumbass, she's been here a year and you ask that as if she just moved in...ass._

"Fine, you get used to city life after a while. I like my apartment, so I am fairly happy as it is, you?" _don't pry too much Hinata._

" Me? well, I've been here near 4 years now. In and out of Jobs over the years, never really stable that way" _How much should I tell her? does she want to know more about me, I can't help but want to know more about her_.

" so why did you move here?...you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to" hoping in a way, she would.

"well, to get away from everyone. I didn't have anyone holding me down, and everyone was getting on with their lives...I was just in the same place as always." Feeling he knew what she meant, his life was at the moment in the same situation it had been for some years.

" yeah,I know what you mean, never seeming to go anywhere?" Hinata let out a whispered 'yeah'.

They had been talking for some time, a couple of hours had passed and Sasuke had got up to go to the bathroom and said he wouldn't be long. He had just gone to wash his face, because whether he believed it or not; he was feeling slightly tired, in a good way.

Hinata was a lot more tired than Sasuke and she felt her eyes starting to close, she thought she would be alright if she just closed her eyes for a moment while he was in the bathroom, then she fell asleep. Sasuke had only been a few minutes, but Hinata was asleep already. _'Okay, now this was awkward. She's asleep on my Sofa, what do I do now? Should I leave her here, wait until she wakes up? Should I bring her back to her to her own apartment? No. that would look weird, and she would suspect something. Best just eave her on the Sofa until she wakes up, yeah.'_

_A_fter deciding to leave her on the sofa, he put her jacket over her shoulders so not to get cold. For a moment he leaned down, looking at her, he had noticed before, but as she lay there sleeping; he knew she was beautiful. It was clear to see, and he felt himself move closer to her feeling himself been drawn in; like a moth to a light. _'What are you doing? your going to kiss her? while she's asleep...smooth, real smooth.' F_eeling he needed to stop himself from making this awkward, especially if she woke right in that moment. Yet, he couldn't help himself, as he gently lowered his face so close he could hear her tiny breath escaping her soft open lips. Now he wouldn't stop, but he restrained himself from kissing her lips and placing his own on her cheek, feeling how incredibly soft her cheek was; '_god that feels soo soft, like the finest satin. Don't talk like a poet...ass' _He didn't want her to wake, and she didn't, and he felt himself dreaming as a song played in the background from the Tv (_ goo goo dolls - Iris), _feeling a slight warmth catch his face and momentarily station him as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. She was so pale, and gave a slight grey-blue glow at night, reflecting a porcelain doll, immortalized in it's static state. He knelt there for a few moments before realizing this would be a good time to take out his sketch pad, and she would be his own personal model; but would never know.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had sat in the chair across from her, simply making endless sketches of her, simply sleeping. Some he did of her in different positions, but with her face still in a serene state. Hinata slept well into morning, while Sasuke was awake until daybreak, fascinated by this girl he had recently become to befriend and who's company he had to admit; enjoyed a lot, very much indeed. Time passed, and Sasuke wondered if he should wake her, but decided she would wake herself eventually when she needed to, until then, he simply finished some last sketches; put them away for later and went back to sitting in his armchair, watching the sleeping beauty. In that moment, he realized he found friendship in this peace, in this beauty, a beauty who befriended a lone man...much like the book he read; he had found peace in another person...her.


	5. Chapter 5

Complex

Chapter 5 - Blush

_' like a pale morning spring, your eyes are clear'_

It was nearing 7am and Hinata was rousing from her sleep, something felt different, what she was lying on. _'did I...sleep on his couch? oh my god! I know nothing happened right?'_

Questioning herself until a low soft voice was heard granting 'good morning' to her.

" Did I...sleep here, on your couch last night?" Hoping he would explain it, he did.

" yes, you did. I was in the bathroom, when I came out, you were asleep. I left you asleep and thought it'd be best, it's nearly 7?" Making it sound alright and nothing suspicious, she believed him, it's not like he would do anything anyway, she trusted him a little more than she had before.

" did you say it was near 7am?" she asked.

"yes" he replied. " oh god, I better get going, I wanna be ready for work this time. I better go" Getting up, hair slightly ruffled, wanting to be fresh for work unlike yesterday.

" alright, well I might see you later then?" _'wow okay...starting to sound like your in some sort of couple there Sasuke, pull back boy._

" Yeah, Maybe outside the library at lunch, this time I won't smell of salad cream" trying to lighten a somewhat clouded room.

" sure, have to return most of those books anyway." Eyeing several books by the chair.

" oh, right well, I'll see you later then." Heading out the door, before returning a shy smile and saying " Thanks for last night, it was good to have someone to talk to, pizza was great, bye!" _'pizza was great? oh Hinata what a line, jeez...'._

He simply gave a short 'welcome' and 'bye', He felt satified with that, he hadn't had any friends over in some time, maybe even months and this had been refreshing.

Hinata went inside her apartment, which was still dirty and she knew because she had started work, that some things were expected to fall behind in her routine.

" I'll have a clean out tomorrow, right now...teeth, face, hair...oh god my hair!" _No wonder he looked at me like that when I got up! look at my hair, great."_

After getting freshed up, dressed in a simple long-sleeved red vest and a pair of dark jeans, she felt she really couldn't be bothered to add anything else, this was fine.

_'right...time to go'_. Leaving her apartment, she glanced over at his door, wondering was he sleeping or what he was doing. her first guess was right. Sasuke was now laying, fully dressed across his bed, flat out. His mind though, was still not off of her.

Hinata had been stocking shelves for what seemed like forever, and lunch was coming soon, secretly excited if she would see Sasuke outside in the library garden. She knew she was attracted to him, but she knew he probaby wasn't to her, so his friendship was more valued now than trying to pursue anything more._ 'after all...I remember the last time I told someone I liked them, and that was something I'd rather like to forget'_ It was a time she really wanted to forget, and was in time.

Tsunade" you know, there's a young man who is always in the libraries garden at this time, he asked earlier when he dropped of those books about you?" Hinata went deathly silent.

_'He asked about me? really?' _" what did he want Tsunade?" Trying to behave as though she was cool with the whole thing, instead of a little girl inside.

"He asked me if you would meet him in the gardens at lunch time, he says he wants to ask you something?" Now Hinata felt butterflies, a feeling completely alien to her.

'_what like? no it wont be anything like that Hinata, just play it cool.'_

Tsunade stood there waiting for Hinata to reply, " well...." Looking at her " it's lunch time, go."

Bluntly putting to Hinata.

"Right. I'll get something from the canteen in a while." Then she headed out the back towards the green, where the old willow tree stood, ever over-looking the city and the long walkway of the city bay.

And there he was.

Waiting over near the fencing around the pathways of the garden. Suddenly Hinata felt a little nervous, wondering what he really did want to talk about. '_maybe he doesn't want to be my friend, maybe last night was enough. Great, I meet someone I like, and they might not want to even be my friend!' _ Arguing with herself and putting herself down.

Sasuke saw her approaching and was also lost in thought '_maybe this was a bad idea, I mean I do like her more than just a friend but...I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. The only person I've come to know personally who hasn't judged me and then fled. Okay, just calm down, it's nothing, it's not a date your asking her out on so cool down.'_

"Hay! you wanted to see me?" _'Like you would not believe' _To himself, only to himself.

" Yes. I wanted to know if you want to join me and a few other of my friends later tonight?" smooth.

" ehm...yeah, I mean yes." Hinata had never really seen his friends, only heard them a while back, as music, laughter and a lot of noise was being made. She realized his friends must be the loud ones of his group.

"Were meeting up in a bar not far from here, it's a nice place. Just a few drinks, I don' drink much."He said.

" sure, I don't drink at all so, at least if your friends get drunk we can make fun of them when we remember what they did" giggling.

" you have no idea how rowdy they get, especially Naruto." Hinata just realized the name he had just said, she couldn't believe he was friends with someone she used to know and believed she loved, well; felt like love.

"Naruto, did you say Naruto?" She couldn't help it, it just came out.

" yeah, do you know him or something?" _-'Know him! she was practically head over heels in love with the guy! I can't back out now! Not after asking a question like that!'_

" If it's who I think you mean, then I think I've met him before. If his hair is blonde, then I think were talking about the same guy." If she was going to go, then boy she would as hell make sure she ignored Naruto, or at least act that it didn't bother her, he had broke her heart and then chose the '_miss cherry blossom princess'._

" funny that isn't it? you know someone I know." _not that funny..._Hinata thought.

" yeah..." well, she thought it best to get back to helping Tsunade, do some extra time over lunch just to block that name out of her head.

" so, meet me in the hallway around 8pm tonight?" Thinking girls liked time to prepare themselves.

" 8's good. Right, I have to get back, I promised Tsunade I'd help a bit more over lunch." lie, but Tsunade could use the help.

" Right, well see you later." Hinata made her way back to the library, giving a small 'later' as she walked away and disappeared inside the library.

_'How did Hinata know Naruto, must have been friends, maybe they were a couple? why aren' they talking now?...agh! forget it.'_

Hinata had been trying to occupy her mind with working tirelessly around the library, thought thinking 6 O'Clock was coming round soon and still stook in her mind was the thought of seeing Naruto tonight, after over a year of not seeing him. After standing at the romance section, just staring at the endless rows of books, Tsunade came over to snap her out of it.

" You know, since lunch time you haven't stopped, and your completely ovlivious to anything I've said either. So...whats bothering you?" Tsunade didn't beat around about asking what was wrong with someone.

" oh, sorry. I uh, supposed to be going out tonight but-" She didn't know why she was going to to tsunade.

" but what, you don't want to or something?" If only it were that simple.

" no...it's just there's going to be someone there I don't want to see." Answering simply.

"Oh I see. I can usually figure this out, it's a guy right? someone you used to like or something?" Wow, she was good, but it was probably obvious anyway.

" yeah. Someone who I used to like, who chose my friend, well, ex-friend over me" she said.

" sorry you probably don't want to hear this stupid stuff-" hinata was cut off , when Tsunade felt Hinata was messed up about this, most girls would be.

" Just go, but don't go unless you look incredible." Hinata didn't know what that would do.

" you mean, just glam myself up?" It didn't matter, she would never compare to Sakura, so it would hardly make Naruto jealous.

" He has a girlfriend who happens to be the most beautiful women I've ever known" Tsunade looked curiously as Hinata, wondering if she had looked in a mirror recently. Hinata may not realize her own looks, but it was apparent to most, Hinata herself was simply stunning.

" hm, well I don't need to answer that for you, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look Hinata." Taken aback, obviously Tsunade meant that as a compliment in her own way. Hinata simply smiled.

" look, I can finish up here. You go home and get yourself ready to go out and just enjoy yourself, forget someone long out of your life. Think about the people in it now." Tsunade was right. Naruto was long out of her life, She was going with Sasuke, not to meet Naruto. He really didn't matter anymore, did he?

"Thanks Tsunade, I really needed that." giving her a light hug before running gently off to head home.

Hinata reached her apartment, routing for her keys, to start getting ready, until Sasuke opened his door; shirtless. " oh, your back a little early?" Hinata had to concentrate on his face rather than his very nicely toned physique. "hmhm." '_truly pathetic Hinata, restrain yourself'_.

"I uhm, just going to take a shower, and I should be ready in about an hour, plus 10?" smiling sheepishly.

" okay. well, just knock at my door, or I'll wait out here around 7.40, that Okay? Nodding again, trying not to look at such a delicious body, now was the time to go get ready.

Hinata had been showering for 20 minutes, not really wanting to take much longer. Getting out, Time was ticking, '_main thing...hair, make-up. Don't do it too heavy though, just enough not to cause buil-up of eye goop!'._

Sasuke had taken a shower, feeling as though he was getting ready for a date rather than just meeting friends. He had to admit, it felt different because he was going to introduce a girl to them, who was just a thought how nervous Hinata must be about meeting these strangers, but maybe it was more about meeting her old friend Naruto?

Hinata was almost ready, she had chosen a dress she had bought but never worn, but now was a good a time as any? It was a red off the shoulder sleeved dress, it fitted rather nicely, hugging at her hips and coming just a little above her knees. It had a extra roll around her shoulders, appearing very similar to a jumper dress. For the look to be complete, she wore some dark brown boot, that didn't have a very big heel, as High heels weren't Hinata's thing. They came just under the knee. Her look was complete.

" now Hinata, you look...good!" Surprised she was able to make herself appear nicely attired, hair and bangs bone straight, make-up light but enough for night wear." Saying to herself in the mirror.

" Now, time to see if Sasuke's ready!" It felt like a date, but didn't want to make it feel like that, making everyone uncomfortable.

Sasuke was outside sitting on the top stairs near the elevator, wondering why it really did take longer than usual for women to get ready just to go on a night out. His question was answered when Hinata walked out the door.

_'dear god! this is going to be harder than I thought, she really is beautiful. Control yourself Uchiha! She's not your girlfriend?...I wish she was' _Sasuke stood up as Hinata walked towards him, not wanting to be obvious that he thought she looked unbelievably stunning, he simply said" you look...good" _'Nice line, boy no wonder you don't have any luck with women anymore, lines like that'._

"Thanks, I had this, but never wore it, so now's a good a time as any?" Smiling with peachy gloss on her lips that made Sasuke think of how long he could kiss them succulent lips for, and they certainly looked inviting now. Her eyes were sultry and slightly darker, which only made her eyes stand out more, making him draw his attention from her lips and into her gaze.

" you look great, got a date or something?" Trying to make a joke of it, but he did look good in that black polo neck and matching trousers, with the same shoes he'd worn before, polished as usual. He did look very handsome , he really did; and Hinata thought her eyes may not actually be able to focus on Naruto if Sasuke was by her side tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________

They'd been walking down the main road by the river for a few minutes, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, Hinata clasping her small bag; until someone who was calling very loudly to them from across the road. Sasuke seemed to know him and waved over, without thinking he grabbed her hand to cross over. _' He's grabbed my hand! oh my god! Did he want to do this or was it just instinct?' _alone in her thought about what he had done.

______________________________________________________________________________

Across the road his friends were certainly eyeing up the girl he was with "man she's hot, like really hot" one said, anothe replied " You know it never lasts with him, but I might just ask for her phone number when hes finished with her". Then one said with noticeable blonde hair " that wont be long. Sure she's really hot but you know him, He likes to be alone" It was Naruto. He didn't even recognize it was Hinata, until they met them on their side of the road.

" hay, how you all been, good yeah? This is my Hinata my- my friend, thought it was time you met a part of the group now." She didn't know what to make of his introduction of her, but the look on Nartuo's face was enough to make her beam. Maybe this would be fun after all.

He couldn't believe it was Hinata, when did she become so, unbelievably hot!

The others were, Lee, Sai and Kakashi. They were all pretty handsome in their own way, but nothing like Sasuke, which made Hinata smile for some reason.

"Hi, I'm lee" feeling completely smitten to be shaking her hand.

I'm Sai" Not very much emotion was shown, but he shook her hand anyway.

"Yeah I'm Kakashi, I know. I'm much older, But don't let that fool you, I cand drink most these under the table" making a slight joke, which made her smile, and made Kakashi smile right back.

"And this is Naruto, I think you two know each other?" Sasuke had to say it, he wondered who would say how they knew each other.

" Yeah, we used to know each other awhile back, good to see ya again Hinata" Not shaking her hand for many reasons he thought.

" It's good to see you again too Naruto, how's Sakura?" She couldn't believe she said it, but it couldn't be helped when her curiosity got the better.

Naruto was pretty surprised himself that she would ask after her, " As far as I know shes doing good." Hinata had to think a moment on how he meant that, then she realized they must have broken up at some stage.

"oh, well. It's nice to see you again." Cutting it short and heading in after Lee and Sai, Lee been particularly interested in Hinata. Sasuke looking at Naruto as he walked by, eyeing him suspiciously.

They got seat at the back of the bar, everything was going quite smoothly, a little quiet but running smoothly. Talk had been going good, Lee was rambling on to Hinata, who smiled politely back not quite getting everything he said, but looking interested in his strange topics. Sai was talking to Sasuke and Naruto was talking to Kakashi, Naruto not paying much attention, eyeing Hinata an awful lot; which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. The atmosphere was good, light and casual. Hinata decided to go to the ladies room to freshen up, excusing herself passing Sasuke, who momentarily watch as her rear crossed him, he couldn't help it, that dress was damn fine on her. He couldn't think of anyone looking as good as she did in it. He even watched as she walked away around the corner, not gone unnoticed by Kakashi, " boy do you have it bad. Once you start following her with your eyes all the time, you know you have it bad" Sasuke was caught red handed, and tried to brush it off. " She's just a friend, besides I think I'll take my time, I respect her too much to go running into this." Kakashi " so there is something between you two then?" knowing he caught him, Naruto wasn't listening, much. He had got up and headed to the gents, " I'd like to think so, but I wont push anything. It's different with her, stop questioning me" Now turning to see where Naruto had gone, seeing him headed in the same direction as Hinata had gone. He knew the toilets were in there, but something told him Naruto was going for another reason, a very beautiful reason.

Continued in Part 6--Blush part II


	6. Chapter 6

Complex

Chapter 6- Blush part II

_'wandering monk helps injured bird to fly once more'_

As Hinata left the ladies room she ran into Naruto, she didn't know what to do, either just pass by or say hello or something. She thought she would just smile and walk past, but was caught off guard when he grabbed her arm with very gentle force to let her turn round to face him.

" What are you doing?" Trying to seem not bothered, but making sure he knew it wasn't right.

" Why have you blanked me all night?" trying to get answers out of her.

" I don't think we need to go down this road again do we?" Not knowing Sasuke was listening around the corner, closely.

" I didn't expect to see you again you know? I have to admit, I'm glad I came now." Now Hinata really wanted to leave, if he thought he could play games with her she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Look, I know what I said back then but you know, I've moved on. I hope this is not some game your playing Naruto, I used to like you, then you started to change." She felt pleased she said it very outspoken.

"I'm not, just seeing you tonight, made me realize that I might have made a mistake saying 'no' back then" She really didn't want to hear it, earlier she had worried he would run when he saw her, but now he was throwing himself at her and she didn't like it, not one bit.

" You know, maybe a while back I might have said yes, now though, now...everything is different, your just not who i'm interested in anymore" It came across somewhat ambiguous to Naruto.

" I see, Sasuke huh?" Having a feeling throughout the night that something was between them.

" Sasuke? Hinata questioned him.

"yeah, you two, you seem close?" Hinata wasn't going to play in to his little game.

"Look I'm going home now, so please, step aside..." He did wht she said, watching as she left his sight.

Sasuke walked back out a little later, hearing everything they had said. Hinata went over to say goodnight to all the guys, who seemed disappointed she was leaving so early. Sasuke tried to catch Hinata before she vanished out the door, she didn't wait around to say goodnight to him and really had enough of Naruto's strange behavior.

" She left Sasuke" Naruto said coming up to his side.

" Yeah, I know why" glancing at him with ever darker eyes.

" You know...if she knew about what you've done in the past, I don't think Hinata would be so friendly towards you" Sasuke knew this was some sort of threat, one Naruto would have to stick too to frighten Sasuke.

" Don't make threats you can't keep too" Letting him know he felt no fear from him.

Sasuke went to say goodbye to his other friends, letting them know he wanted to go home, and they wouldn't argue him to stay when he had made up their mind. they just suggested they meet up sometime soon and to bring Hinata along so they can get to know her better, which they didn't get very much chance tonight.

Sasuke had chosen to walk the stairs very slowly, realizing it hadn't been a great a night as he thought, then he thought about knocking to see if she was alright. Until, he seen a small slumped figure in front of his door, not in the red dress she was in earlier; but in loose pajama pants, a strappy vest and a gown loosely open on. He wondered how she could change so quickly as he only left 5-10 minutes after her, then again, she did. Her make-up was still on and hair still done, but looking down, he thought she had fallen asleep until she looked up to catch his gaze.

" Your back" completely relieved to see he had come back so early.

"What are you doing out here in your P.J's?" It was just curiosity more than anything, not that he was complaining she had been waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you, I just needed some company. You don't mind do you, if you don't want any I understand." She felt silly, she didn't want him to think she wanted something else.

" of course not, you want to come in?" Obvious question.

" Why don't you come over to mine" Now that did sound like innuendo, but Sasuke never took it in the context she thought.

"Sure" He replied, Hinata got up and went to her door where Sasuke waited leaning against the wall, looking at her as she opened it and strolled in as he followed.

He looked around as he entered, noticing a heap of clothes that looked like they were waiting to be ironed, he saw her apartment was slightly smaller than his. To his right it was open, where a bed lay, unmade by the window overlooking the street. He felt strangely at home in her apartment, he smiled without realizing and looked back at Hinata who was now heading towards her bed. She sat down on the corner.

"Your probably wondering what is with me and your friend Naruto?" He didn't want to pry, and he felt he knew a little what had gone on.

" I don't pry into peoples business, You only tell me if you wish." Feeling it to be the right answer.

" well, to put it bluntly, nothing. To tell the truth, I used to be friends with him, and slowly I started to like him more, then I fell for him. But he didn't like me" Sasuke wondered if that was true, besides the fact she was stunning, Naruto never took his eyes off her.

" But that wasn't what hurt, it was the fact that a friend I thought I could trust, someone I had told I like him and already knew...got him. Asked him out and he said yes, I suppose it didn't matter really, he didn't like me anyway, so she had the right to ask him out?" looking for some reassurance.

" No." It was straight and blunt in his answer.

" If someone knew they liked someone you did too, then they should have never pursued it. Besides Sakura is not the most stable girl at most times anyway" Hinata looked up and across to Sasuke.

_'He knew her, great did she know all guys more than just in a friendly way?'_

"How do you know Sakura?" Not being able to resist in asking.

" I knew her when I met Naruto, she seemed okay, a bit of an airhead personally." Hinata couldn't help but laugh out loud, which Sasuke was glad to see after looking so glum.

"Glad to see you smiling again" It was honest.

" Sometimes you just need someone to make you smile" She couldn't help it, she really liked being around him, he was calm, reserved, kind, when he smiled...oh when he smiled she felt as though everything around her became mute and the silence was blissful, his smile was her smile.

He walked over to her, not knowing if it was the right thing to do, but settled himself beside her.

"Have you ever gone up to the roof?" She turned to look at him curiously.

"You mean on this building? no." She never had, she didn't think you could really.

" Well I go up there sometimes, just because of the view mainly. But sometimes I go up there to just clear my head." Seeing if she knew where he was going.

" yeah?" interested in where he was going.

"yes. If you want, we can go up now?" She didn't know why, but she really did want to, curiosity had her now.

" Yeah, I'll just get something warmer to put on." Thinking it would be cold.

Sasuke was going to offer his jacket, or even a jumper, but then again she was in her apartment and it would have seemed a little too close, even though he really did want to.

" You could have just borrowed my jacket, I'm wearing a jumper after all?" Feeling why not suggest it.

" Do you mind?" feeling a little flushed about him offering her his jacket, it felt...nice.

" Of course, it makes sense really." It didn't make sense but Sasuke was caring less.

" Okay....thank you." As he handed her his long black jacket, it was so warm, and it was so him too, one of those very gentlemen like coats, that was too large for Hinata but she didn't care it was warm and smelt of him...which was very nice.

" Want something to eat while were up there?" Suggesting it would be nice and keep them warm.

" that sounds great, what did you have in mind?" Sasuke had a few thing in mind, but he let the food be the first thought to come to his mouth.

" Noodles, spicy noodles." It sounded very nice to Hinata.

"ooh! great, I'm hungry now, noodles it is then!" Sounding to herself little over-excited over noodles, or maybe it was the thought of having them with Sat?

Sasuke brought Hinata up to the roof and then headed back down to get the noodles, Hinata walked over to the edge looking over building, down at the streets that weren't that busy, expected at near 1.00am. She felt a grin cross her face as she looked out wrapped in Sasuke's warm, musky smelling jacket; it felt almost too good. It was clear but the air was brisk out, Hinata had been watching the bay that was a little away past some of the other apartment blocks when she heard Sat come up to her.

"Here, enjoy. There very hot though." More like steaming hot.

" ooh, they are hot! Slightly scalding her hand when he handed it over.

"You okay?" _actually concerned sasuke? boy you got it bad, how long now have you been thinking about her? I don't know? Maybe since she moved in nearly a year ago? Get a grip._

_S_asuke fought his inner self about how he hadn't just been thinking about her over the course of there few days spent idly chatting about many things they actually had in common, but since she moved had noticed her the moment she walked into his life that day 12 months ago, okay? maybe it wasn't the best way to get a girls attention by bringing back many girls to your apartment, It kinda gives the wrong impression. Still, some he brought back just to make her notice him, to try and make her jealous, very childish in a way; but Sasuke hadn't known what feelings like these were, romantic feelings. He thought they were just ones you read of in period drama book or seen on television, he thought no two people could have an intense love for each other, at least not forever. _Wow....hold on there! now, your only having noodles with someone. You've never even had a date with her? You haven't even kissed. well pecking her while she slept doesn't count...thats invading someone's space is what that is. Stop thinking too much, your giving me a headache here! _It felt as though he was fighting a tiny man sitting in his brain who liked to call in every once in a while.

" These are delicious, seriously." She really did, but what was better was seeing Sasuke trying to eat them, inside she could feel herself chuckling hard to herself at his cute expression slurping.

" Yeah, but there only from a bag. So can't take credit for anything than putting them in water!" Hinata simply smiled at his honesty.

After both had finished and placed them aside, the got back to leaning over the side of the roof, looking out to a now almost silent city. They talked for a while, maybe an hour or so on random topics, laughing at some stuff, getting into deeper topics that sparked their interest. Hinata felt she had found someone she could share time alone with him when she couldn't bare to with other, sometimes she just leaned there listening nodding along, listening but looking more at him. He did the same, when she talked, he felt himself actually listening to what she said. Most times, he hadn't patience to listen to others, talking constantly going on about getting laid or getting out of there face; which may have been alright sometime, but became monotonous. Maybe because he was simply attracted to her, but he also enjoyed her company, al lot in fact. Liked to just talk, laugh and listen to her, her voice was mature yet soft, holding him in it's mellow tone. He really liked to hear her voice, while watching her talk on about something that caught her interest. Even if nothing were to develop further than this, he would cope, even though he hoped for more, but being her friend and in her company was fine for now.

"I really should come up here more often, I can't believe I hadn't done this before! It's incredible, you can see for miles, endless lights and streets, people all inside their homes. It does make your head feel clear, not like empty but you know?" He couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape at her being so cute when trying to describe a simply nice view.

" Don't laugh at me!" Feeling he thought she was dumb.

" I'm not laughing at you for that, I'm laughing at how cute it sounded." She was caught unaware by that and felt a slight blush come across her cheeks.

" It is nice though, I can't help but spend many hours just sitting up here staring into it, you forget how beautiful a city is when the noise of so many people drowning it." She thought about how long he must have sat up here, thinking, listening to just small meaningless sounds far in the distance at how he must enjoy this quietness.

" Yeah, right now, it's sounds so calm. Better in fact, I like this." She really did, better was, he was here.

" Do you like this? sitting here alone I mean?" She had to ask, facing him.

" Sometimes, but when company is good, it's better." He knew it was bold but he knew it was better here in this echoing silence with her, it felt warmer.

" hm. Yeah, I think someone always likes to have a little company even when they like to be in silence." She felt like she was reading Zen from her mind, even confusing herself.

" Profound, but true." Simply smiling while eyeing her from the side.

They continued to talk for a while then stood there just looking out over the city, in the quiet company of each other. It was lovely, and Hinata had always been suffocated by having her family around, even though she loved them dearly, she just needed to be alone. Yet being alone with Sasuke didn't feel suffocating, maybe she simply didn't know him that long enough to feel that way, but his presence was overbearing nor did he try to make you talk when you didn't want to. He only talked when he wanted to or had something truly worth talking about, Hinata felt the same, though she enjoyed to have little chats now and again, occasionally sing along to her favorite songs, but most times; she enjoyed company with someone who didn't talk all the time, simply liked to be there in her company.

Hinata was starting to feel tired and wanted to head to bed, though she didn't want to leave Sasuke out here so bluntly. It took all her courage to muster what she was about to do.

"Sasuke?" Turning shyly to face him, wondering if she truly should do it.

" yes?" Answering the blank yes he always did, she didn't mind though.

" Tonight was great, I really enjoyed myself. Your friends were so nice, besides _him_." Knowing fully well who _he_ was.

" your welcome. They wanted to meet you to, we should meet up with them again sometime?" Knowing he'd like that very much indeed.

" yeah, that would be fun." Then a silent look came between them, she was staring into his eyes intensely, wondering if she was so brave to do so...

" Sasuke?..." She moved ever so slightly closer, only the fabrics of their clothing were brushing against each other.

" Thank you..." then, as he over-looked the city once again, Hinata leaned in and gave him a very soft lingering kiss on his cheek, one he felt burn through him. When she pulled away, he turned to face her. She thought he would have been horrified, but he simply had glazed eyes and his face was relaxed.

" What was that for?" Gently saying it as not to offend, because truthfully he really wanted it, and would have wished she had caught him to kiss his lips.

She turned and started to walk away, but turned to respond to his question.

" That...was for being so kind to me, because you've become a very _special_ friend to me." She knew it was bold, but after he reacted so calmly to her kiss, she thought he hadn't minded at all, and he was becoming a special friend indeed.

"Goodnight Sasuke" walking away and out of his sight, simply replying 'night' as she headed back to her apartment, leaving a very satisfied Sasuke dreaming away on thoughts of her and those very alluring lips that had pressed so tenderly on his cheek. He could smell her still there, and it was becoming habit for her to be with him in more than just her presence, her very face imprinted on his memory when he shut his eyes, her voice playing on his hearing; her smell in his nose, and her touch...he small touches that made him want more. Begging for more in his mind, he wondered endlessly what it would be like to hold her, feel her in his arms, more close than she had ever been to him. He knew he wanted her, it was obvious to himself, and after her small affectionate kiss; he wondered if she truly wanted more of them?

Sasuke lay upon the edge of the roof, looking deeply into the clear night sky, thinking that, if he were to want a relationship with her, he would wait. Wait for it on her terms, he thought it best to wait until she wanted it to be more, because perhaps all she wanted now was a friend. He was more than willing to wait, and he hoped someday she would respond to his ever-growing attachment to her, his feelings that were growing.

For now, getting to know her more would be one more step towards getting closer to her, to a person he truly became to care for. Little did he know, they were both thinking the same thing, as Hinata lay on her bed, still in his jacket dreaming about how she wanted to know him better, become closer to him, hopefully be with him someday. Something they were both wishing for while they both lay in thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like part 2! Will update soon, just finishing some more chapters so I can upload without leaving it for too long, thank you for giving me honest and helpful reviews. It really helps me learn more about my writing skills and it's a lot of fun too!


	7. Chapter 7

Complex

Chapter 7- Sunday Clean

_'Finding treasure in the rough'_

Hinata finally woke that morning, knowing she had no work today, thinking she might as well take the opportunity to clean her very over due apartment. '_last nice was really the best. I never had such a good time with someone, wow, Sasuke's so'-_ Hinata hesitated in her thoughts, knowing she was getting a little over her head, they were only friends and she was no way going to push this any further unless he did. She knew the last time she did that is was beyond embarrassing, this time she would hold the safety card and wait for him to make a move instead; yet, she had gave him a kiss on the cheek? He didn't jump away in disgust? perhaps he felt the same but was just like herself? too afraid to ruin anything they had for something they didn't know would work? _'Stop thinking so hard Hinata, look at the state of your apartment? time to finish this mess!' _Her mind making the decision for her.

Hinata had placed on her loose black training pants and her matching strappy vest and started to get ready for a very well needed clean out. Sarting with the laundry.

After they were washed, she hung them out on the small balcony outside her window, not nearly enough for anyone to move around on; but ideal for exactly this, laundry.

Taking up all her rugs and mats, taking the beater, headed to the front door; where she thought nobody would mind as she had all the washing out on the balcony.

As she was beating her mat and dust was flying up, she heard a very obvious cough being let out in front of her. Looking up to see Sasuke, eyes clamped shut with a trash bag in his hand.

" Oh! Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I was just patting these mats down I-" feeling so stupid for doing it out in the hallway.

"yeah..th-that's okay" trying not to breath in anymore dust than she had already got out of the mat.

" Why are you doing it in the Hallway anyway? It'll just leave it out your front door?" He was right.

" I know, it's just all my washing is out on the line and I didn't want to pat it out the window. I was going to clean this up afterwards." Explaining what she really needed to explain.

"ah! I see. Still...thats some dust? seems you haven't done it in some time" laughing gently at her sheepish smile.

They had both started talking so normally to each other, which Hinata was glad over what happened last night, thankful it hadn't made him feel uncomfortable about it.

"So. Would..you..like some help?" Thinking it would give him more time with her.

" You would help me? with all of this?" Perplexed he would want to help clean her shameful apartment. Sasuke chuckled on the side of her question.

" Yes. First I just need to put this down the shoot." Letting him pass with his trash.

" So, what needs doing then?" Asking enthusiastically.

"You really want to help, I didn't think it was a guy thing?" Questioning why he wanted to.

"It isn't really, but it doesn't look like your thing either. So, I could help shorten something we both dislike doing!" It made sense, maybe it would cut time to do other more interesting things.

_Wow....Hinata what are you thinking about here? Going out or something, not that!...well...maybe...sometime...' _ Hinata couldn't believe she had thought of wanting to do that right now, she sharply cut it from her mind.

"What do you want me to start on?" Looking for instructions as she walked him into her apartment, now he took more time to look around and he really did like it.

" You know, I never took notice of your apartment last night, but it's a nice place you've got." The walls were bland except for one, which was purple, it seemed to compliment her perfectly. The floors were the same as his own. The only difference he could notice was she had sliding doors to all her rooms, her bedroom didnt't it seemed to be part of her living room, set in the corner. He hadn't noticed before, but their were huge drapes above him tied up; figuring they must have been like voiles let down at night to give some privacy while sleeping he supposed.

The only door closed seemed to be one that could have only been the bathroom, the kitchen was open like his, opening to the living room.

"Thanks. Ehm? you can start with my room if you want, It only needs a dusting and a little cleaning not much." Sasuke was surprised she would allow him to clean her room, yet, it wasn't his apartment so, she probably didn't have things hidden like he did, she seemed to honest for that.

" You don't mind someone cleaning your room?" Having to ask.

" You not _someone_, your a friend. Besides I have nothing in there for you to find anyway." Giving him a sneaky grin.

Now he wondered did she have something like a secret box with all her secrets locked in it, best not to dwell on it too long.

"Okay. I'll start there then" Wondering what he could possibly clean in a corner, even if it could be called a room? Nevertheless he cleaned happily around her bed.

He tried to avoid it, but it was right there at the side of her bed. A pink lacy bra, it was extremely girly, and yet he thought it would be something she would look incredibly good in. Trying not to be phased by it, even though it made him slightly heated, picked it up and handed it to Hinata.

"This is yours." It was short and he went back to cleaning as not to look at her feeling completely embarrassed by having had her bra in his hands. He hoped she didn't think he was routing for those kinda things purposely.

"Sorry, I should have warned you before. I tend to do that, a lot, sorry!" She noticed he just gave a little hand gesture as 'fine' and let him continue on, not wanting to embarrass him anymore than he must have been.

There wasn't much more to do in Hinata's apartment, she had finished the kitchen so quickly, her bathroom was already clean, which surprised him for it to be the only one not a mess. Everything was almost done, floors clean, kitchen, room, washing out. It was really done, the living room was fine, nothing more than a few magazines and the odd CD around, but he gathered that was Hinata's little chill out section and would leave that there. She had almost all of it on her own and he really felt like he had done nothing, so he suggested a break would be called for now.

"Hey, feel like taking a break for a while?" She turned round to face him as she climbed back in from the balcony with some of the laundry. Hinata really wanted to go out, especially since it was so beautiful out there.

" Sure, let me just put these away. Then i'll just put on some clothes." He eyed her a moment, seeing she had clothes on, then, women always put something else on when going out.

" Right, I'll wait." She smiled, heading to a small closet with across from her bed to where she had her clothes. Taking some jeans and a yellow t-shirt and heading to the bathroom.

" I'll only be a minute" Sasuke knew she would be longer.

Hinata was dressed in no time, but decided to put a little make-up when going out. Nothing much, just some soft pink lipgloss and light peachy eyeshadow, and only a little mascara.

She felt ready, everything looked okay, time to go.

When she came out, Sasuke stood up, he was staring again. He couldn't help it, that yellow t-shirt just looked really good on her, she made anything she put on look really good. It made him always want to take them off though, funny that.

"Let's go then." Walking past him, not knowing he was watching her saw her hips, giving him very naughty thoughts indeed at their motion.

After Sasuke was outside her apartment, Hinata locked up. They headed down the stairs and out into the street.

" Where are we going then?" Wondering where they were really going, if he had even thought of anywhere.

" We'll head to the bay, there's a great snack bar. You might have been before?" did she.

" I've never really been down the bay, only with you , and only passing by, I never stopped in at any of the stores or anything." Never, really?

"Oh. Well, now you are. C'mon." She followed him through the endless streets, their were many people around and they were walking quite close to each other. It was such a nice day out, Hinata couldn't help but notice all the couples...Everywhere! It didn't bother her, not much.

The arrived at the bay eventually, heading towards a little snack bar, until, Hinata spotted someone up ahead of them; walking there way. There was no mistaking that hair, pink as candyfloss, she could not believe of all time she would bump into _her._

She stopped, Sasuke had only walked a few steps before turning round to see a very distressed looking Hinata. He walked back.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go to the snack bar?" She was staring straight through him, obviously not listening, until she answered him.

" It's Sakura! She 's walking towards us." Very blank with a slight venom in her voice.

He couldn't help it, he looked round, there was no need to look far with hair like that, it stuck out quite clearly. He turned back round to Hinata.

"Just pretend to be in deep conversation with me, she might just walk by?" Leaning near her, grabbing her gaze finally. She was finding it hard as she was just coming up to them, her heart pounded at the thoughts of running into after all this time. Many things started to run through her mind; I hope she walks, what if she comes over to talk? do I look okay? god if Sasuke sees her, he'll be hers as soon as she looks at him? what-

Her thoughts were cut off when the inevitable happened, Sakura had noticed Hinata, out of sheer confidence she walked upto her and Sasuke.

"Hinata? It is you? It's been so long?" She felt sick, she knew she was going to have to be nice to her.

" Hi! it's good to see you again, How are you?" As if she wanted to strike up conversation with her. Sasuke looked at Hinata trying to bare this, through her teeth.

" yeah I've been good, I've been good." Clearly she wasn't.

An awkward kind of silence surrounded them until Sakura spoke again.

"I've met you before? Sasuke right?" Clearly knowing it was him.

"yes we have, Naruto." He was very short with her.

"Right! Naruto, it's been a while." trying not to let it show they were on/off in a way, mostly off.

"Well, I'll let you two get on now. It was nice to see you again Hinata, we should meet up again sometime?" Hinata didn't really want to say what she was about to.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." It really wouldn't this was enough.

"Nice to see you again too Sasuke." Hinata found that very suggestive, Sasuke wasn't bothered; he simply gestured his hand and smirked.

After Sakura had left, Hinata wasn't feeling in the best of moods, but tried to keep up appearances. She didn't want Sasuke to start thinking she was a mood killer.

"So! Where's this snack bar of yours?" Smiling yet her eyes said it all.

" It's that one there." Pointing over to a small bar on near the corner, yet feeling she wasn't that enthusiastic about this after all.

When they reached the bar, Hinata took a seat near the window while waiting for Sasuke to bring over their food, which she told him just to get anything with chocolate. He found it cute, yet sad that meeting someone, who in his eyes really didn't compare to her; had made her so upset.

"Here, This is the biggest slice I could get. Their were two kids annoying me behind about hurrying up and to 'not hog all the cake'" She couldn't resist smiling at the thought of Sasuke hurrying up for two greedy kids.

"hm. thanks." Still not convinced chocolate cake was going to make her smile.

"oh! I also got the last cookie too, if you want it, I'm not a very big chocolate fan so you can have it." Handing her a small little food bag with a large cookie in it, now she smiled.

"At least that made you smile." He had to say it.

" thank you, for some reason you always get me to smile, even for a cookie." They both chuckled lightly.

Sasuke was eating a bowl of popcorn and potato chips, which she didn't know he liked, but apparently did. Hinata was eating the cake, slowly. After they eventually finished, they headed out, food had been paid for at the counter by Sasuke, which Hinata told him he didn't have to but he had wanted to. For some time, neither spoke, they just walked by each other, not really knowing what to do. Sasuke didn't know it had bothered him so much to see her so down, so sad. Without really thinking it through, he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, hanging on the other side casualy. Hinata woke up instantly to look at him, but he was pretending to look elsewhere. She strangely never said anything and let him continue to put his arm around her shoulders, while walking the complete way back to their apartment block. It was mid-evening and the sun was fading after been out nearly all day, yet Hinata was thankful it was going as it meant night was coming and she could hit bed and hopefully just get back to normal when going to work the next day.

Once the reached the stairs, He removed his arm and Hinata headed to her own apartment, not really thinking that hardly on anything, well, besides Sakura. Sasuke wondered if it was really just Naruto turning her down and Sakura going with him, or if there was more to it than that, though, he wanted to ask; he didn't.

There was one thing was thinking about doing to make her mind stop thinking on the pink-haired one, and he battled hard trying to decide if he should or shouldn't and then his rebel inside argued what was the worse thing that could happen? so he did.

Hinata opened her door but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling her back ever so slightly. She glanced down then at him, wondering what this was about.

" Sas-?" Hinata was cut off when she felt his lips press with a little force against her own. He was kissing her, and one momen she thought about pulling away, but then again, why?

HIs hand grasped the back of her head, holding her fallen hair in his hands as well, while the other one still held her hand.

Hinata had lost all thought of anything in her mind, nothing was there, no thought at all, only him and him still kissing her. She felt her legs go weak, but she held up as he pressed a little more into her lips as if trying to taste her. That's when she felt it. His tongue pressing her lips, grazing the bottom, almost begging to open, without thought Hinata's lips opened to him, granting him what he wanted. She was now so lost, time itself was irrelevant. His tongue smoothed over her own, which in sync followed his movement and into his own mouth, she couldn't help it, it was no control of her own anymore, it was her feelings guiding her now.

To Sasuke, her response only made him burn inside, feeling it heat in places that needed to cool down. When the time came they needed air, they both released from each others serpent tongue's and the moist clasp of their lips to catch their breath and slowly breath onto each others faces, forehead's leaning onto one another.

Hinata still slightly breathless as Sasuke was after such an intense kiss that he thought was only meant to be just a tender kiss of affection, that turned into a blazing match of passion. He knew he had to pull away when he did, not just for air, but he didn't want to push any further, still knowing Hinata was still not in the place he was. Hinata had to ask.

" What...was...that for?" maintaining their foreheads still pressed together, as Sasuke finally looked directly into her eyes, they were drilling into him, all hazed and dark and inviting. His head was overloaded and he knew he needed to pull away now before things got too intense for both of them to handle.

He moved away, quite abruptly slightly setting Hinata off a bit.

" It was just to take your mind off of other things." It was at first, but not when his lips actually touched her own.

"What? w-" Hinata's head felt slightly dizzy, but she couldn't understand why he'd do it for a reason like that.

" Your my special Friend, it was a gift." And then he simply turned, huskily saying 'goodnight' and disappearing into his apartment, leaving a very confused and slightly annoyed Hinata. So, Hinata went inside her own apartment and dwelt over what just happened.

On the other side, Sasuke was not holding up very well, knowing from now on they weren't to get too close, that he couldn't allow her to get involved in his messed up self. And he knew, that she ever knew him and his messed up past, she would never want him anyway, so their friendship would have to go back to very basic levels; not the ones they were at now. it was back to the beginning again.


	8. Chapter 8

Complex

Chapter 8 - Wondering Thoughts.

_'nobody knows the future, the past is already gone, only today is here'_

It had been a few days without them talking very much, the friendly chat now and again that would pass occasionally. No more going round to each others apartments, nor any trips to the roof. It had all stopped, yet they still talked as they did before, just not as close as it was. Hinata knew it was because of that kiss.

Days turned into weeks, before she knew it, 2 months had past with them just talking occasionally everyday, meeting in the hall, talking in the library. But it was distant, he was distant. Hinata had had enough, now she decided if he wasn't interested anymore, neither would she.

He hadn't expected that, but Hinata started to cut the conversations down even further than he had tried to. He began to not see her very often too, many times he thought about just calling their strange little friendship quits and going back to when they didn't know each other. But he couldn't, his feelings just kept getting too much to bare to himself. Their was only one person he could turn to who knew everything about him and had never judged him, always there and would listen...Kakashi.

They usually spoke on the phone, being guys it never lasted very long. Sasuke decided to head across town to his apartment for some space, at least he wouldn't feel tormented being right next door to her and trying to keep conversation to a minimum.

Sasuke had walked a long time, this was becoming a real problem and he didn't know if Kakashi would be interested anyway, it was one of those problems guys hated to talk about, women. He didn't have anyone else to talk to this about, no family, no female friends which, never worked, but never like this.

After a long stroll he reached Kakashi's apartment. He knew he would be in, reading them books as he always did, the man really needed to get out more.

"And you still answered the door with the book?" Seeing him with it in his hand as usual.

"You know me? Come on in." Sasuke headed straight for the chair he always sat in when coming to Kakashi's apartment.

"So, you look like you've got something heavy on your mind? I don't even need to guess, Hinata right?" Kakashi was insightful, he knew this.

"Yes. I think I may have messed her up a bit?" Kakashi took a seat with a drink by his side.

" What? That sounds a little ambiguous?" Not knowing what he fully meant by 'messed up'.

" Well, we had been out that day and she ran into Naruto's girlfriend, Sakura. Well, something happened between the three of them a while back, and she had been down all day after that. So...When we got back...I kissed, like full-on kissed her." Feeling like a teenager talking as if he had never done it before.

"Ooh! sounds interesting, hm." Being slightly sarcastic, while sipping his drink.

" It was only to make her take her mind off of what went on earlier, but it became more than that."

"You mean...you did it?" Raising an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"No!. No! Of course not, well...not that I didn't think-No!" Trying not to give him details of what he was actually thinking of.

" God! Only that? If it had of been sex this would have been more interesting, that's all! she'll come round." brushing it off easily.

" No, it's me who's been keeping away, and now, because I've been doing that; she's keeping away from me now. That's what I cam here for, what should I do, to at least...you know, get back on speaking terms." Feeling like a total idiot.

Kakashi just laughed ironically, "well, I was gonna offer you some of my books to give you tips, but I'll keep them for later, when you get further on in your little on/off buddy relationship with Hinata. Honestly though, just go talk to her, best thing to do with women is talk to them, they like to talk; most of them anyway." Drifting off into thought then, while putting his book down.

" yeah, I suppose your right, it's just getting the nerve to do it when I face her." Feeling like a lost little boy.

" Well, whatever, I've talked with you now about this for near half and hour, and well; I have someone coming over for a very specific reason so you have to go, thank you." Moving him out of the chair and moving him to the door quite impatiently.

" Boy your in a hurry tonight? Right! I'm going! You know in future just tell me you've got plans lazy ass." Walking outside as Kakashi just sarcastically waved him goodbye, while Sasuke passed a very familiar looking women, he couldn't quite think who it was heading to Kakashi at the door. _'I'm sure I've seen her before? I know her, I swear I do?'_

After leaving his apartment, Sasuke headed home trying to keep his confidence knowing he had to face Hinata if he wanted to still be friends, but he wished for more all the time.

Upon reaching his apartment floor, now facing Hinata's door. Hinata, just out of the shower, still wet, sat on her chair miserably thinking of Sasuke; not knowing he was outside her door.

He was losing his nerve already, he put his hand on her door with a sort of thump, and then losing his nerve, headed to his own door. Hinata heard the thump even thought it was light and went to look outside her door, she looked around until she saw Sasuke, who looked back around to hearing her door open. He wish he hadn't, her standing there in a towel, it did things to men seeing women slightly dripping with warm water and wrapped with a towel, knowing she was completely naked under it.

"Did you?..." Wondering was it him knocking, or had he simply hit off of it by accident.

"What?" what my eye!

_'It's now or never Sasuke...'_

"hm, never mind." Slowly starting to turn round, wishing he would just talk to her.

So, Sasuke did. He walked up to her and put his hand on the door as she went to shut it, Her face was priceless.

"Sasuke-" Not knowing what had come over him, he was acting so...abrupt.

"I can't do this anymore...pretending..." His eyes were dark, and she could almost see that crimson coming through, that primal glare he very rarely let come out.

"Pretend, about what?" Clearly not understanding.

"I can't pretend that...I don't want you anymore" Hinata was left quite literally, speechless.

" I've wanted you for a long time now, maybe even longer than I've known you. I'm not talking about being with you in that way, well, not-" Feeling her small fingers place lightly but with enough pressure to stop him from going on to much.

"First. Stop trying to explaing yourself again. Secondly. I have too, I just never thought someone like you would ever want someone like..._me._" She felt his hand grab her own and placing a kiss on her fingertips, she quivered.

He was so gentle, even thought she knew he was strong, his hands were much larger than her own, and it felt, somehow protective.

" And here was me thinking it would have been the other way round. Look, I know it hasn't been normal for a while and I want it back the way it was, but this time-" Cutting himself off.

Taking a moment to say what he wanted " This time, I want us to be more than just friends." It sounded strange, but Hinata didn't care, here was a guy who was unbelievably handsome telling her he liked her a lot, it was heavenly.

" I hadn't expected that tonight, I actually didn't expect it at all, but, I do to." Coyly looking back up at him, still holding her hand.

She didn't know whether it was the fact he was showing a little more than himself to her or the fact that it was simply and urge, but Hinata chose to move her hand away and move her lips so closely to his that he could feel it's heat escape.

"Hinata..." Feeling himself loose the air in his lungs, then she whispered as her words were breathed on his now very dry lips.

"Sasuke, all I want right now is to kiss you, hopefully the rest will wait until we both can handle it." Her words were unexpected to say the least, but it send a message down to his friend that some day he would be active with someone he had been fantasizing about for some time.

he felt her wet lips caress his dry ones, letting out a low grown that made Hinata get butterflies through her lower stomach. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip, now feeling bolder to explore further. He accepted most enthusiastically as he placed his arm around her petite waist pulling her in to his own body. Now, he could feel her against his own body, her breasts were pressing hard through her towel and on his chest, making him very alert of their close proximity. Yet though they were incredibly close, he was controlling himself quite well, he thought to himself.

" Sasuke?" Pulling away a little to look into his captive burning pits that were his eyes.

"hmm?" Trying to muster enough to at least muffle something.

" I understand if you don't want to wait, it's not like were together together like a coup-" It was his turn to cut her off.

" I know. And believe it or believe it not, I will wait. I want to be with more than anything, but I will be patient, because I want more from this, from you, than just that. Besides we have all the time in the world for it." She was caught, hopelessly caught in his grasp but she didn't want to let go, she wanted to hold onto him more and more, the more he spoke the more she realized how much she wanted just him.

" Besides, their are other ways to have fun without going the whole way?" It was incredibly suggestive but she couldn't help but be curious when he smirked his mouth to one side.

"Oh? You have me interested now, continue." Now feeling very confident in herself around him, knowing he didn't just want to have sex and run, he wanted her.

"It can wait, in time, now you'll have to be patient. First though, their's something I want to show you, something I have been hiding from you." Now she was thinking again, Hiding what?

"Hiding?" Wanting to know now.

"Well, not exactly hiding but, just not showed you." Leaning against the door frame.

"What is it?" Feeling like a child waiting for their birthday present or something.

" Get dressed, I prefer you like this, and come over to my apartment." You would! Waiting for it to drop.

" Just wait here." She hurried to the bathroom, towel dried herself, put her hair in a bun and put a knee length nightgown on. Only slipping on some sandals to cover the soles of her feet.

" ready!" It was a very sexy little nighty Sasuke thought to himself, her arms were bare and the bottom half of her legs. What he noticed was her hair was up, completely off her face, she had an incredibly pretty face when it was completely bare of no make-up. As she walked out he couldn't help but smell the intoxicating scent of fruit she must have showered in, it was simply...edible. As she shut her door, he stared at her neck, all skin soft and touchable, he knew his thoughts wouldn't leave him, and he naughtily stroked the loose hairs at the rim of her hair line down the centre of her neck. It felt incredible, and he wanted to touch further down, in fact he wanted to kiss it, but he refrained at thought in time he would so it was worth the wait; besides touching was a lot of fun too.

As they headed into his apartment, Hinata instantly felt relaxed, she almost forgot what it was like with that deep set red wall that seemed to ooze something she couldn't put her finger on. Just as Sasuke had been a little naughty in tracing his fingers down her neck, she felt a little naughty herself. She grabbed the back of his black shirt, pulling him back a little and hugging him from behind, which just made him feel too good to be real. He put his arms around her that held him tight around his waist, as she leaned her face into his back rubbing her cheek against him. It was tender and very...loving, but Sasuke hadn't felt such affection in many years, not since- then quickly withdrew that thought.

" This feels really good, your soo warm." He loved her soft voice, now muffled into his back.

" It does, too good." He soon thought that his relationship with Hinata was something perhaps, he would need and perhaps, had needed all his life....Someone to love him, as he was becoming to feel for her.

Hinata pulled away to peep over to see Sasuke looking back around at her too.

" Come on, I want to show you it." Taking her hands and leading her to the bedroom, which she felt a little nervous and he could feel her pull back a little.

" It's not what you think! I don't mean that! It's in there, come on." Knowing she should know better after their little heart to heart earlier.

" I know! I ma just nervous at what you have to show me." But as soon as she reached his bedroom and he turned her round to show her a canvas painting on his wall, everything fell away, noise outside, pointless worrying, just this.

It was a painting of Her! looking down to her left a little, shyly, it was so beautiful, it was in every tone of blue she could think of and it simply made her heart stop a beat. Her hair was to one side in the painting and the background was dark blue with very small white dots detailed as stars, it was simply magnificent and she couldn't believe how talented Sasuke was.

"I-I-can't believe- you did this. Sasuke- it's so beautiful." She was heart struck.

Sasuke was pleased but felt very self conscious at showing her it, knowing he had painted her as she had slept but made it to appear she was looking down shyly sitting in a profile manner.

"I'm glad you like it, that's why I kept it in my room, it reminded me of moonlight, I know very cheesy but It does." She didn't think so ,she liked her was poetic in thought and in art, it was pleasing.

Hinata sat on the bottom of his bed, looking at the picture from the light coming from outside his room window. Sasuke stood in front of her, looking down at her, now resembling the same look as the painting.

"Sasuke?" Looking back up to him, but pulling him to squat in front of her.

"yes?" The yes again.

" Kiss me, just kiss me, keep kissing me until we can't breath anymore." He was taken aback, but he wasn't complaining, now thinking how right Kakashi had been to tell him just to talk to a women whether it turned out bad or good. He realized that Kakashi knew how to make a women feel, and obviously his little hint had worked wonders as he leaned in passionately and harder to catch every little bit of her mouth on his own as their tongues began to intertwine in a smoldering battle.

Hinata lay back on to his bed and put her hands into the back of his jet black hair, feeling its course yet smooth locks. He ran his hands at the side of her cheeks catching her exotic eyes in his own. His body was pressed to the side of her own, he loved the feel of her curvy hips brush against his own thighs, sending heat burn in very particular places. When they came up for air he leaned against her forehead, breathing his hot exasperated breathes on her face; making her giggle as it tickled her face. He smiled at her reaction, then realizing she must be quite ticklish as he ran his fingers up her side and into the curve of her waist, which made her slightly jump form the sensation. He found her spot. He pressed a little harder and her reaction made him laugh which made her wriggle beside him and crinkle her nose, which just made her unbelievably adorable.

"STOP!! Agh! Stop! that tickles" rolling over on her side, burying her face in his pillow, which made her nighty ride a little further up her legs; revealing their silky smooth skin, Sasuke was full aware now. His eyes scrolled down and he could just saw the hem of her panties, it made his insides burn like molten lava.

"You have wondering eyes you know?" Watching him glare at her, which made her feel incredibly wanted.

" Sorry, but you shouldn't be so unbelievably sexy." It was so provocative and it was very erotic. Hinata felt so comfortable like this was Sasuke, and knew they would only become closer in time. Then she snuggled into his chest, this time facing him, looking up now and again at his face as he wrapped his arms around her; looking back down at her. It was strange but they didn't speak after that, only looking at each other every now and then before Hinata finally fell asleep in his broad chest. He heard her breathing slow down and he knew she was now asleep, but he didn't let go of her and suddenly he wrapped himself closer to her; placing his chin on her head, eventually himself giving into sleep too.

They didn't wake until morning, but still they slept in the rays of the morning sun wrapped in each others bodies.

_( Yeah, probably thinking I was gonna have them sleep with each other, but I don't there like that so I am giving them more real time. perhaps to make it feel like they respected each other enough to know that it would be right in right time. I will have them do it eventually, but I want to enjoy it a bit more. Lots of erotic stuff to come before the big act itself, so I want the characters to enjoy what I have in store before I give them the main stuff.)_


	9. Chapter 9

Complex

_'A change in the air, A change in mood'_

Chapter 9

Hinata had been lying in the comfort of Sasuke's chest for sometime, she eventually raised her head, her hair now loose from being up; turning up to see a still sleeping Sasuke, which she just found unbearably beautiful. His face was still and she never noticed how pale he was himself, she thought she was the only one who turned blue at night she was so pale. Still in warmth of his masculine arms gently wrapped around her, Hinata turned to move closer to his face wanting so much to touch it's sleeping form. She ran her fingers along the side of his jaw line, feeling his very formed lines and knowing even though his face was also feminine, it was also incredibly manly. She started placing very soft gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, jawline, nose and eventually his lips; which instantly made him stir.

"Good morning" Seeing his eyelids slowly adjust to the morning light.

" Morning" It was in his mind, a very good morning, because a very beautiful woman was with him.

" It is a good morning by the looks of it." Hinata blushed and snuggled into the nook of his shoulder, nuzzling near his neck, below his Adam's apple. It was bold but she really wanted to see what response she would get if she played kisses all over his neck and further. Sasuke felt it, her warm, moist kisses and slight flicks from her tongue being placed on one side of his neck, slowly going down to his collar bone; along it's edge and back again.

"You know, your not making it easy for me." Hinata chuckled at his response.

"you like it thought." Understatement he thought.

"That's- a b-bit ob-vious?" She knew he liked it, too much.

"Hinata, you know? You keep doing this, I may have to punish you for your behavior?" This made her lean up slightly, placing her hand on his chest through the open buttons of his shirt.

"Oh? What kind of punishment?" It felt incredibly naughty, yet it felt alright with Sasuke.

"hm. Thats the fun part...finding out?" Smiling wickedly at her, pushing her to go on, wanting her to, and she did.

Being slightly sheepish, hinata unbuttoned his shirt, she felt her stomach flip as she sat right beside him; he never took his eyes off of what she was doing. It was turning him on to no ends. His stomach was feeling low primal messages feeling like a ship in a storm being tossed from one side to the other. It was dangerous and he loved it, even if it didn't lead to full blown sex, the teasing was pleasure enough for now. She shyly pushed his shirt to his sides, while she looked at his chest, all bare and firm; muscles slightly tightening as she placed her fingertips on his bare skin.

He felt the tingling from her cold fingertips which, surprisingly sent him burning into flames inside, it was also making another part of his anatomy aching ever so under his pants; it was pleasure but pain too.

She started gently rubbing up and down his chest, placing her entire hands on his upper chest, massaging in small circular motions and then back down to his ribs, which made him move slightly from the sensation. They hadn't stopped staring at each other since she started and they both felt themselves heating up, faces burning, bodies melting; and it only took a few more hands strokes of hers down his lower body at the lower part of his stomach to break him. He sat up facing her so closely she felt his warmth come off him and surround her like steam in a sauna. They kept staring feeling it heating up unbearably, it shouldn't have been so...heated but it was, so primal and lustful they both felt.

He grabbed the back of her hair a bit forcefully, pulling her until he crashed his mouth onto hers; it felt like an urgency, pulling them to grab at one another. She pushed his shirt off his arms and threw her arms around his, pleading for something deeper, wanting so badly. His hands moved down her sides past her nighty to her thighs, she whimpered at his touch, only making him touch her more with her innocent whimpers. he pushed the nighties hem up until her panties were on full view, he slowly moved his large hands around to caress her rear, grabbing each cheek and squeezing it in his grasp; making both of them release their own sound of pleasure it sent to one another, Hinata to who it made her push her body closer to his. Making Sasuke release a low primal growl from her proximity to him and the feel of her very tight and soft ass. He wasn't going to be able to control himself soon if he didn't say something, but instead of him, Hinata spoke, "I can't believe it! It's 9:30? I was supposed to be at the library, Tsunade will kill me. Ugh! I'm so sorry, I have to go." He had to focus on what she said as everything was almost impossible to think on, especially with a very hard and painful erection now throbbing in his pants.

"Wha-? What?" Sasuke said. Hinata moved away slowly, panting heavily from their playing around.

" I have to go, I-I ehm?" Not knowing really what to say at all.

"Shit!" He couldn't help it, getting up he stormed out of the room, not because he was mad, because he needed to sort himself immediately.

"Whats wrong?" Feeling as though it was her fault, she had made him mad or something.

" Nothing, I have to got to the bathroom." Walking across his apartment quickly to the bathroom to finish what they hadn't. he closed the door behind him, unzipping his pants which felt as though they had shrunk they felt so tight. He released his himself, his erection urging him to finish. Which, he couldn't stop.

"Are you okay?" Knowing exactly what he might be doing in there.

"Uhuh" There were no words, his eyes clenched closed, gritting his teeth tightly as he felt him self explode at the pinnacle of his release. Slowly Sasuke was coming back around, calming himself, feeling relieved, but needing to clean up.

"I'm gonna go, so I'll see you late then?" She hoped he would say yes.

" Uh, Yeah." Controlling his breathing to talk.

" Bye then?" Feeling the awkwardness they had when Sasuke had kissed her back then.

"Bye!" He knew it was short and he didn't mean it to be, but he felt to embarrassed to walk out when he was obviously coming down from his little escapade.

Hinata had shut the door and went to her apartment to get dressed, and then ran as fast as she could to work, hoping to find an excuse on her way to the library.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and went straight back into his bed, feeling more exhausted than ever, he had never felt such intensity with someone; maybe because he had never bothered with foreplay before and just got down to it. Maybe that was it. He smelt her on the bed and it smelt so much like her, it was arousing him again, leaving his mind in a stir.

'_Great, here we go again!" _He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata reached the library, tired, flustered and still very horny. It was unbelievable how this lust feeling felt, she had never done this much with a man, and maybe it was the fact her body was now yearning intensely for it she just wanted to get it over and done with. but it wasn't, she wanted to feel it more and more, maybe she did want to have sex more than she thought, maybe unbearably with Sasuke, like he was releasing a intoxicating drug around her and into her senses making her like jelly beneath him, but she didn't care, she knew soon, very soon she wanted to go all the way with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade met Hinata at the door, she didn't seem angry at all, but Hinata did need to explain why she was late, think of some excuse that would sound plausible.

"Sorry, Tsunade I didn't sleep too good last night so I over slept, I am so sorry for being so late. I will work over for you to make up time." Thinking that would sound good to her.

" Well, yes! you are late but I'll let it go since it was the once and your always on time. Your offer couldn't come at a better time for me, I am finishing a little earlier tonight, I have somewhere I need to be; so you can lock up tonight for me okay?" It was unlike Tsunade to be finishing early, but then again Hinata must've have known Tsunade had a life outside the Library.

"That's fine Tsunade, Right well, I'll get straight to work. You wanted me to sort upstairs today, you asked the other day right?" Knowing it was the filing system that hadn't been touched in weeks.

"Oh! yes, right. I had some new files sent to me that needed to be put away carefully, and their not to be read either just taken care of that's all." That was unusual, she always had to file all the papers into different categories, but she wasn't going to pry.

"Right. That will be my first priority then." Until she saw the size of the box the papers were in, all sealed into large brown envelopes, Hinata was incredibly curious but she wouldn't risk interfering in Tsunade's business nor the man who owned the library who must have sent for these important documents.

" Also? I need you to pick up some things at the stationary store, I need some office supplies and so forth, so I'll make a list and you can head there at lunch time, okay?" Hinata wasn't going to argue, simply nodded and complied and headed off with the impossibly heavy box of documents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had just left the Stationary store when she met Sakura again.

_'Great! Just what I need, another run in with candy floss head.'_

"Hi Hinata! Funny running into you again?" Yeah, real funny, hilarious.

"Yeah, funny seeing you again." Really, so funny, I'm dying on the inside it's so funny.

"Hay! Since I ran into you, do you want to come to a party next week?" What? She's acting as if nothing ever happened all that time ago, to Hinata it felt like only last week.

" Who's it for? this party then?" Another boyfriend? Figures.

" Naruto's of course." oh! well, let me just think about that, Right! '_Say it then Hinata'._

"Naruto's...well." This was awkward to say the least.

"Oh! come one! It would be so great to have you there, Kiba's going, I told him you might be coming too." '_Dear god, what is wrong with her, it's like she's trying to pair me up with Kiba? Seriously, I haven't seen him in months! I have Sasuke now, I think, Of course I do, what are thinking?'_

" Sasuke's said he's coming to, Kakashi, Sai and Lee." That wouldn't be so bad, they were actually nice to her when she met them.

"Say you'll come?" Well, if Sasuke's going, I'll go too.

"Sure, I'll be there." Great, another weird run in with Naruto is exactly what I need.

"Great! You know the date anyway, so come around 7 or 8 okay?" Sure why not-(sarcastically thinking).

"Great, well I have to get back to work now." Yeah, hurry up Hinata.

" Right, see you then." Sakura headed down another street away from Hinata's direction.

'_Wait! Sasuke was going? Why didn't he tell me?...Hold on there Hinata, don't start becoming one of those girlfriends, wait! Am I his girlfriend? What am I? I have a headache.'_

It felt like a much longer time than she thought to head back to the library, figuring she must have been thinking to hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night...

Knock.

Knocks again.

Sasuke answers a very confused looking Hinata.

"Sasuke?...Am I your girlfriend or what am I?"Not expecting but okay.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?." Now she didn't expect that reply.

"What?" It was plain.

" Well, if you want my answer?...Yes I do, but do you." He did, thank the heavens.

"You do? really?" He smiled, making her feel more comfortable.

" Yes, now, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Wanting it out of her.

"Of course I do!" Feeling more than happy, ecstatic, euphoric, yet not knowing what to do.

"Well, kiss me then." Looking like she didn't know.

" I expect to be kissed when you come home from work you know?" He sounded like a husband demanding sex from his wife, even though he was only asking for a kiss.

" yes Sir" Giggling childishly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her close as he shut the door behind them.

" So, what do you fancy to eat?" He was more than sweet, he was impossibly heaven sent adorable.

" Are you cooking for me now, because I'll warn you, I could get used to that too much." He smiled heading towards his kitchen.

" I don't mind, besides you can cook for me sometime too." Suggesting it obviously.

" hm, well, since your doing it this time, I'll cook next time." She was making a deal.

"Deal." He said.

Hinata needed to talk to Sasuke about her days events.

" I met Sakura again today. She invited me to Naruto's party next week?" She wanted him to talk on why he hadn't told her why he was going.

" I knew she would. I suppose she told you I was going to?" He didn't want Hinata to go for the very plain reason of Naruto himself and he was simply going to warn Naruto not to bother hinata again if he knew what was good for him.

" Yeah, Why are you going? I know he's your friend and all-" Not buddies in the least.

" Were not that close Hinata, we simply know each other through other friends." True.

" Then why go?" Spill it Uchiha.

" I don't want him bothering you again, He's been after you since he saw you with me. He's like that you know? And I don't want him hurting you just to get one up on me." She didn't really know what to say to his confession.

"Oh. But you have me, he's nothing now, not anymore." He looked right in her direction, feeling incredibly elated on what she had replied.

" I have you?" Feeling a little strange saying he 'had her' like a possession.

" You've always had me Sasuke, since I met you, you always will, as long as you want me that it." She felt silly saying it and quite sheepish too.

Sasuke was touched, though the thought of not wanting her was not in his mind, nor his world.

" I would never not want you hinata, impossible as that is to you, it isn't to me." Now Hinata was touched. She got up and headed over to Sasuke, grabbing him from behind and hugging him tightly. She ran her hands up his shirt, making him a little jittery under her very enticing touch.

"Stop that. I'm going to make something to eat, your trying to distract me again, you do that easily to me." She smiled up around at him as he smirked from the corner of his mouth.

" Oh! Dominant aren't we?" feeling she needed to say it, yet Sasuke was thinking she hadn't seen anything yet by this standard. When the time came, he would show her what he could do that made him dominant.

Hinata sat down at the counter, watching Sasuke for a moment before speaking.

" Sasuke?" Questioningly.

" Yes." He replied.

" I'm still nervous about going though, I don't know why but having to see them together again will only bring back memories of when I last saw them."

He felt he shouldn't pry, but he really wanted to know why she had been upset about them.

" If you don't want to tell thats fine, but What happened between you three before all this?" She felt nervous telling him but then she trusted him to tell this much.

" Well, we were friends, as I told you, I told Naruto I liked him. He said he needed time to think about my confession and well..." It felt hard to say the rest.

" When we were at Naruto's apartment one day, I walked in on them, you know, well, of course you know what I mean. I guess he had already made up his mind, but he never actually told me how he felt, He says he did, he says he made it clear; but I never heard it. So yeah, Sakura wasn't sorry, but what hurt was the fact she new I confessed my feelings to him, I had told her he was thinking on his decision, and then that. I guess most think i'm pathetic for thinking this way but it hurt that she had simply walked in there when I hadn't even got a clear 'yes' or 'no' from him yet."

He didn't know what to say really, but he knew she was right, He knew Naruto had been wrong not to giver her a clear answer there and then rather than saying he would 'think on it'.

"Hinata, we don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm not bothered either way, I'll only go if you go." Sweet, but Hinata was determined to show she had moved on.

"No! I'm going, I have you now, like I said their the past, they don't matter. I just want to show them I'm happy now, that is what will make me feel better, especially having you there." Touched, he knew she had no feelings for Naruto anymore, which made him feel more secure; but he didn't know about Naruto...

To be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll add more interesting stuff, I don't know if anyone wants lemons, but if you do just tell me and I'll work it so it's tasteful enough to read. I have plans for situations involving Sakura and Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto that will hopefully make for some good story lines.


	10. Chapter 10

Complex

Chapter 10 - Heat

'_Not everything bright is brilliant.'_

Everything had been going quite smoothly through the week, Hinata had been back and forth from work, going to Sasuke's, some nights he would go to hers. Most nights they went out, sometimes they would simply go out for something to eat, though tonight they were going night Clubbing, something Hinata was not used to; but was excited about. The Night Club Sasuke picked out was a slight dark, underground place but she hadn't yet seen it, which only made her more excited about seeing it tonight.

Hinata knew if she was going to be dancing all night (which she intended to) was wear something at least comfortable but still a bit sexy for Sasuke's sake. After being in the bathroom for a while Hinata had thought of what she was going to wear, something she had bought a little while ago, and considered it sexy, she hoped Sasuke would too.

It was a Kimono style dress, quite short, reaching a few inched above her knees. The collars and wrists had black lining, while the main kimono itself was gold with pink, red and yellow flowers designed around it. It had a beautiful black silk wrap around the middle that matched the long sleeves that hung just to her knuckles, Hinata had loved it the first moment she had seen it in her favorite little boutique a few blocks away, and knew someday she would buy it, and she did.

To make it slightly more sexy and add a bit of naughtiness to it, she wore Black stockings that reached above her knees, adding a very naught cuteness to it; especially with her flat shoes that were a lot like ballet shoes only black with gold lace and gold running through the sides in a curled wave.

For her make-up, since they were going to a dark nightclub, decided some heavy make-up would be okay this one time. Her face was pale, so it always accentuated dark make-up against her luminous face. Her blusher was light rose pink, tinted just a bit. Her lips were glossed with a light red that shimmered in the dark making them look incredibly erotic and plump, very inviting. Here eyes were the most beautiful, painted dark blue and then covered in navy blue glitter that sparkled from any contact with light or moonlight and making her eyes appear dark, smoky and alluring. She looked simply unbelievably beautiful, with her eyes dark and lips plump and glossy her already beautiful features were accentuated ten folds.

For the first time ever, Hinata gave her hair a natural wave, leaving her Bangs over her forehead straight, but her hair looked magnificent waved and fuller and extremely sexy hanging loose over her shoulders.

Hinata stood a moment adjusting to this slightly different looking her in the mirror, but she felt happy with her look and after criticizing herself for years, she wasn't going to anymore, and knew she looked fine. She knew now, their was nothing wrong with her and felt quite good as she looked in the mirror and was now ready to head out and enjoy a night out with Sasuke and his friends, Kakashi, Sai and Lee. She didn't think Naruto would be there, she figured she would see him tomorrow night, unfortunately.

Sasuke had been feeling a little indecisive in what to wear, worrying about thinking too much on what to wear, thinking he was starting to become a woman. But eventually he chose the simplest things he could to wear.

He pulled on some plain black Jeans. He wore a long sleeve, Black shirt, leaving only a couple of buttons open at the top ( He did look good though!) Same shoes, polished and gleaming. His hair was jet black as usual and naturally straight, all he did was spike the back a bit leaving most to fall at the sides of his face and some on his forehead reaching his eyelashes. He felt ready enough, he washed, shaved and smelled okay, to him he was ready. He was more interested in seeing Hinata, constantly thinking up sexy little outfits she might wear, he had no idea how incredibly sexy her little number was tonight.

A gentle knock arrived on her door, she knew Sasuke was ready and it was time to go, one final look in the mirror to confirm to herself she looked okay. Yep, time to go.

"Come in Sasuke." When he opened the door and was met with the sight of Hinata while a song which was singing exactly what he was thinking ( HIM - Beautiful) played on her personal cd player in the background.

" How do I look?" She nervously looked for his answer.

" You-You look beautiful, just incredible." He realized how incredibly lucky he was to have a girlfriend so unbelievably gorgeous as Hinata, It made him realize even more, that he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him; he knew how lucky he was. Hinata felt the same way about Sasuke, she had found someone she also didn't want to let go of either.

"Sasuke." Blushing uncontrollably, trying not to feel overwhelmed by his statement.

"you, look really good too Sasuke." He didn't what to say, no one ever said anything like that before.

"Thanks I guess, not as good as you though, I'll have to keep you close tonight." She felt as though she knew what he meant, and Sasuke meant it more than just mere boyfriend being boyfriend.

" Should we head out then?" Eagerly wanting to see this mysterious club.

" Yes. I think your going to like this place, especially if you like rock music?" Hinting at what kind of music would be playing.

"Oh? hm. Sounds interesting, I like rock, soft, light, heavy alternative, I love all genres of rock. How can you not?" That was true, they both loved all different types of rock genres, it was something they had listened to on quiet nights in their apartments with each other.

" Come on, let's go." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had felt like they had walked for a nearly half an hour, until they reached a small back street, with a old building that looked incredibly lively inside. The door was quite large, old wooden burned wood effect, with iron supporting it, thick and black like the door. Hinata felt a little strange about the place on first appearance but trusted Sasuke that it wasn't a slum. After Sasuke knocked for admittance a young man with long brown hair answered. He was paler than Hinata herself, but his eyes were dark, he had strong bone structure and was quite good looking, nothing on Sasuke though; though to Hinata nobody compared to him. He let them by and he watched Hinata's rear walk by, but was met with Sasuke's deep, darkly crimson eyes turning to notice him staring; wrapping his arm around her shoulder, clarifying to him she was with him. He took the hint.

The long hallway was quite dark, the walls were a deep red with black borders, rather gothic. Their were some people standing against the walls, slightly weirdly dressed compared to Hinata, they wore like dark colored dresses, moody but were very different, like Lolita dresses. The men wore generally what Sasuke wore, some had different color shirts or pants, some were red checked trousers, which were....unique.

They then started to see a smoky room, dim lighted, walls red like Sasuke's, chairs as black as coal, some seating areas were a deep sort of gold much darker than her dresses gold. It all seemed to match the whole mood, she could hear the music Sasuke had spoke about being played in the background ( Breaking Benjamin - You fight me) she rather liked it. The atmosphere was rather turning her on, it was all dark, secretive, tempting, Sasuke seemed to fit in well among the interior of the club. The dance floor was full to the brim, people were in close proximity to one another, sweating and rubbing up against others, it was all so, sexual. Yet, not weird.

"So? Not so bad is it?" Asking Hinata.

"No it's not so bad, I rather like it. I could get used to this." He was glad she like it.

They were being called from across the room toa slightly overcrowded corner, Hinata looked closer to notice their wasn't just three like she thought their would be, their were much more.

And she recognised immediately mot of the faces, There was Naruto, she couldn't believe it; but worse than that was who was sitting beside him. Sakura, dear god, Sakura was here too, and then she noticed Kiba, why Kiba. Others she had seen before but never actually gotten to know that well, they knew Neji so she knew their names at least. Tenten, someone Neji liked very much, and was always with, Shino who was Kiba's best friend. Ino was the blond who was Sakura's best friend, she never got along with her either. Shikamaru was there, she met him before, they didn't really knew each other well, a few hello's.

Kakashi, obviously, sai and lee were there also, it was quite a line up and Hinata felt her nerves return when she and Sasuke had to walk towards the crowded corner.

" Dear god....Have you seen Hinata? look!" Lee called out, obviously wanting to draw others attention to a very sexy looking Hinata, who was trying to hold herself confidently, with Sasuke by her side.

" Lucky bastard." Sai said calmly.

" My god, that is a lucky bastard." Kakashi said while turning to see her.

Naruto noticed immediately, liking incredibly much what he was seeing, though not with Sasuke there. Sakura felt a glint of envy cross her as well as Ino, but refusing to show it, though, Hinata was the only one drawing attention to her, which only made her feel scrutinized rather than looked at for simply being beautiful beyond thought.

" I'm sorry, Sasuke I think Hinata is with us, you'll have to get another table." Smirking widely at Sasuke, Kakashi stepped aside to let Hinata take her place in between him and Sai.

"Yeah, right, you'd like that wouldn't you? not gonna happen." Knowing Kakashi was only joking around.

" Well, It's only luck you got there first." Taking his seat beside Hinata, asking how she was, kindly and Hinata always felt comfortable around Kakashi, though Sai spoke little and seemed to hold no emotions, at least not showing them.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you all again." Trying to get comfortable, still feeling many eyes on her.

They were glad to see her again, which Sasuke was aware of, but he trusted his friends, He trusted Kakashi with his life he knew Kakashi wasn't a player, he would never try it on with anyone he was with, especially someone he loved...Loved?

Sasuke just realized the concept that came to his mind, _'Fuck, I do. That's it isn't it, that's what this alien feeling is? I love her...' _Going off into his own thoughts as he stared at Hinata, who was blissfully talking with Kakashi and Lee, Sai simply listening and nodding. To Sasuke the room was silent almost slowing down as he considered his new found feelings. He had found a friend, someone who he shared more things in common with than he though, someone he thought was more beautiful and striking than anyone he had ever known or glanced upon, someone he had had strange and moments of uncertainty with but who was always there. They shared so much time with each other and he could never get enough time with her, maybe that was it, maybe he wanted his life with her...his life with Hinata. His chest felt heavy, yet lifted of many others things, he wanted her, in every way he could have her, his life, his existence, she was it.

" Sasuke" It was someone calling his name.

" Sasuke" There it was again.

" Hey! Are you in there?" It was Hinata, she was standing beside him, smiling and wondering why he wasn't answering her.

" Oh Hinata, sorry." This was it, he was going to tell her.

" Sasuke, do you...want to dance?" She felt weird asking her boyfriend, Sasuke to dance.

" Dance? em, alright." He was going to tell her, he needed to, he was going to confess everything.

Playing was a song Hinata loved and it rang through her with it's unique tune.

( Breaking Benjamin - Dance with the Devil )

"Hinata" Sasuke whispered beside her ear softly as he held her waist close to him, as her arms were wrapped around his sides too.

" hm?" It was a yes in some ways and a what in others.

It fell a little quiet, as he heard certain lyrics of the song play that felt all too real at the time:

_It might not be, the right time. _

_I might not be, the right one._

But Sasuke didn't care he knew she was what he wanted and now was now.

" I love you..." He didn't feel any reaction from Hinata to what she had said, until she pulled away to look at him, her eyes were wider than ever, she stared at him; looking as if she was going to cry, but she didn't. She simply lunged onto his lips, kissing him passionately as if trying to drink every last drop from him. She gripped him tighter wanting more, not wanting to let go, what he said was everything she had ever wanted to hear. Sasuke grabbed Hinata tighter, holding the back of her head to push her deeper into him, with soft wavy locks intertwined between his course fingers.

The whole seating area, where everyone was sitting glanced over trying not to watch this very intence kiss happen right in front of them, but it was beautiful, they looked so right together.

" Sasuke..." Trying to breath, her chest heaving up and down from the mind-blowing kiss he gave her, well, she started it. He wondered what she was going to say, he didn't know.

" Take me home." He wondered what she meant first, clearly dumb to her lust filled eyes. He got it. He wanted the same, he just didn't think she wanted as badly as him, obviously she did.

" Oh...you sure?" It needed to be asked.

" Very sure." then she whispered rubbing her cheek along his own, " I want you Sasuke, I've wanted you for a long time now. Take me home...please." He didn't need to be told again, he felt as if he didn't leave now, he would be showing a very proud 'friend' in his pants, best to leave and continue at home.

" I eh, I'm gonna take Hinata home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?" Letting his friends know he was not stopping for another drink, letting them know Hinata was a little more important and they got the hint why they were leaving so abruptly.

" Have fun." Kakashi simply said after him, chuckling as he sipped another drink.

They were now out of sight and heading back up the club hallway and out onto the dark streets, dimly lit.

He grabbed her hand tightly, her heart pounded, she pulled him to kiss him, now leading him, which he simply felt was exilerating. She turned him on to no ends, tonight he was going to be with her they way he wanted to, to him, she was his now, not like property but he felt protective to keep her his and look after her. Someone he had come to realize he loved so, unexpectidly, but definitely wanted.

Hinata felt the excitement of what this night was going to be, a song ran through her mind as they lightly ran through the quiet empty streets ( Daft Punk - Too Long ), it had been long, nearly 3 months since they struck up talking and began to become closer. She wouldn't wait for anyone else, she had him, he was here, and she wanted him more than he actually thought, and it was now she also felt the same as he did, someone had returned love to her and tonight she was going to share all of her with another person. Something she had waited a very long time to do with someone who care deeply for her, and this person felt like the only person right to be with, she loved him, She loved Sasuke.

A while later they reached the apartment complex, and soon their floor. She wanted to be at Sasuke's for this.

" At yours." Was all she said, smiling.

" Mine it is then." He said deeply, not looking away from her darkly covered eyes, which was turning him on more and more as she flirted under them.

When they reached inside the apartment, Sasuke grabbed her hand a little tighter, she wondered if he was nervous.

" Sasuke?" She wanted to ask.

" Yeah." She knew she could feel it.

" Are you nervous?" She wanted to know.

" If I'm honest...A little. I've never loved anyone before, not like this. Never." Truth completely.

" Really? Neither have I." She needed him to know that she never had never done this either too.

"Sasuke?" She felt embarrassed telling him she had never been with anyone before.

" Are you alright?" Asking concerned.

" I want you to know, I've- I've never done this before..." Playing with the hem of her Kimono, she wondered what his reaction would be. She knew he had had many women and she had had no men. Yet she still wanted to give Sasuke what he wanted, she wanted to please him.

" Never?" Somewhere inside, it made him feel glad, glad that she had chosen him, it was i many ways turning him on that, a incredibly sexy and beautiful woman, fully grown had waited this long and now he was her first. If this was her first, he was going to make every singly moment tonight be something she would remember for the rest of her life, he was going to pleasure her with everything he knew and show her true ecstasy, he wanted to please her immensely.

Hinata fiddled her fingers before Sasuke grabbed each hand in his own.

"It's alright Hinata, I think it's beautiful you were willing to wait to be with someone who loved you. not most do these days, I think it's admirable, and a complete turn on." Smiling devilishly at her, making her smile up to him, she felt much more relieved now.

" I feel better now." She said. She felt him whisper warmly on her ear, " I will make you feel even better very soon, first. I'm going to show you what it feels like to be pleasured in every way I can." The words nearly brought her to her knees when it was whispered so erotically by him, hot beside her ear.

He led her to his bedroom, her heart was pounding, she was sure he could hear it in the silenced darkness of his apartment. She was soon in his moonlit bedroom as she heard the door shut quietly behind her, as warm hands came to her shoulders.

" Don't worry about having to please me tonight, this isn't what it's about. Tonight it's all about pleasing you, I want to touch you, kiss you, hear you, I want you to remember this forever." It sent shivers threw he entire body and knew she was going to remember this forever, that was a certainty.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I know! I left a cliffhanger, this was fun, I just wanted to confess his feelings he was causing himself to hid for reasons I will reveal soon. Don't worry I don't leave you long on updating so if your enjoying this story the you wont have very long for the next part. I am starting it after I post this, so not long. Anyway enjoy this for now, the next chapter will be completely mature because I want to make it tasteful but still give you a feeling of what it feels like, to enjoy reading it as much as they enjoy it in the story (hehe).

_'You don't need experience, to turn me out.' _Prince - Kiss ( I love that song) I also hope you listen to the songs I suggested through out, I love them and they have a sexy feeling to them. I was going to add Nine Inch Nails - Closer, but I wanted something a bit softer as that song is quite hardcore, but I love it so I just wanted to recommend it, so think of that one if you want or any song you thinks suits the mood better.


	11. Chapter 11

Complex - Chapter 11

Divine Love

Hinata stood at Sasuke's bedroom door, still feeling a little nervous but Sasuke was kind and tender, she knew he would treat her right. It was hard in fact to concentrate when he was touching her sides, making her slightly jump from the shivers it gave her. But the feling she got when he kissed her neck and ran his hands up her sides to hold her shoulders made her nearly lose her footing as Sasuke shut his bedroom door behind Hinata.

The room was bathed in the moon's glow, waxen and milky, making Hinata's skin shimmer a creamy pale blue, which Sasuke was finding hard not to want to ravish, but he wanted to take his time. Sasuke was just as pale, but his skin seemed to be a little darker, a grayish glow seemed to shroud his skin. Hinata thought he was unbelievably handsome, and she for once she actually felt incredibly sexy, especially when she was with Sasuke; he seemed to do that, make her feel attractive. amidst his tender kisses and strokes, she felt his touch leave her until he was in her view, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. Hinata felt stomach churn as she knew what was about to commence.

" You okay?" Sasuke asked, eying her to see her reaction.

" I'm just feeling a little nervous to be truthful, I mean, your little kisses are doing funny things to me already. I think I might actually die from this intensity." Looking like a porcelain doll lost.

Sasuke found hard to refrain from laughing, but just chuckled. He knew she was sensitive to his touch, he knew it the first time he touched her and she looked like she was at her peak of pleasure ready to scream her excitement, but he wanted to see how 'excited' Hinata could get, he wanted to see her face contort and know how beautiful she would look in the throws of ecstasy.

" You know...it's okay, your supposed to feel that. Actually it's a huge ego boost to men if women get turned on from even the slightest touch like you do." It was the truth, he was already turned on, his clothing feeling hot and his pants feeling tight.

"Really? I just thought, you know, guys liked it when a girl was 'experienced' knew what she was doing." Hinata was it best to just shut up now or what.

" No. Like I said, inexperience is a HUGE turn on Hinata. And believe me, you don't have to be 'experienced' to become a quick learner in _this_. Now...where was I? oh yeah, right...here..." He couldn't help himself grabbing Hinata's waist and having her straddle his hips, sending them both into a very heated embrace, as Hinata's face became redder and Sasuke put his large hands on her hip bones, just above the curve before her rear.

Without even knowing what came, Hinata was beneath him, hair sprayed across the bed sheets, now all wrinkled beneath them. She let out a little gasp of surprise at his moving her, which if she admitted it, was quite sexy.

He stared at her, eyes lingering and mouth cocking up, smirking hungrily, she knew what he wanted to do....He wanted to devour her...and it was turning her on.

Suddenly she felt the small belt from her kimono softly being stripped away, as the silk which fell away effortlessly from her soft skin to fall in a bundle to her sides. Hinata got up slightly on her arms to remove it from her shoulders, now wearing nothing but her black bra and panties on show to him. She hoped he liked what he saw, and he did, heaven's above he did.

Fiddling her fingers over her stomach as she watched him move down her sides slowly until he reached to black stocking, which she was still wearing and her shoes.

Hurridly, Sasuke threw her shoes off , thumping against the wall, as he then, slowly unraveled her stockings away from her legs. Hinata could feel a heat building up inside her, her stomach felt like a Lava, and her legs were brimming with goose pimples, which felt ticklish and erotic.

She heard him chuckle when her legs shook a bit from the sensation of his hands running up her bare legs, they ran all the way up until they reached her chest.

Hinata heard many times how men struggled with Bra straps so, trying to be unbelievably brave; Hinata sat half way up, Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously.

She reached behind her back and unclasped her black lacy bra until it fell away, only to be replaced by Hinata's hands, to Sasuke's disappointment.

He smiled so kindly at her, when he reached and took them away, holding them in his own. They were magnificent, to him they were the best he ever seen; and thought that sometime he must sketch them. Now thoughts on what they would feel and taste like entered his mind again.

Without any words, Sasuke placed a hard and yet soft kiss on her swollen lips, working his way down her jay, her neck, collarbone, Hinata started to fall back against the sheets again.

He worked down to the flesh of her breasts that were now facing him upwardly, in a new and erotic position, his tongue moved it's way above her nipples, noticing them grown hard from the slightly cool air and the hot breath of himself. Hinata's Breathing was becoming erratic and something inside her began to swell like a volcanic ocean wave, boiling and brimming underneath, waiting to explode. Her breath became hitched and her moans had started, becoming heavy and primal. Sasuke was enjoying her sweet breasts, they were so incredibly soft and plump, almost like her lips. He began to nibble at the protruding part, lapping his tongue all round and over it, feeling the texture it had, while his free hand roamed over her side; up her rib to fondle with the other. Feeling it under his thumb, rubbing it, taunting it, made Hinata arch up into his touch and mouth. It was exciting to Sasuke to see her so very much turned on, in fact he thought she was about to climax by the looks of it.

"S....sasuke...I think...I'm..." Hinata knew what an orgasm was, she didn't realize she was in the process to have one right now, simply from Sasuke's fondling of her breasts. Sasuke was surprised she was climaxing, but not displeased, it only brought on a hard on as he seen her face contort, for the first time in her life, she was feeling what she every women should feel, an ecstasy words can barely describe. His legs were on either side of her hip bones, and he left her breast to look at her as she grabbed his shirt, it was a quite climax...a beautiful to Sasuke's eyes, he knew damn well though, when they got into it, he was gonna make her scream as best he could. He wanted to see fire works when it really got started.

" I'm sorry..." Coming down from her high, and feeling a little embarrassed under his gaze.

" Don't be, I enjoyed it. But remember, that's only a taster of what a full blown one will be like when we get started. That was just a tiny bit of foreplay, I have so much more for you." Sasuke was becoming more hungry the more blushed Hinata became and breathless.

He began to remove his own clothing, his shirt was tossed aside, revealing a slim toned chest, not muscle man but...yet refined and masculine. He stood up from the bed a moment to remove his pants, which fell to his feet, he stepped out of them. He now only stood only in black boxers.

Hinata felt turned on by his exposed body, and she felt a little more comfortable with what was happening.

He crawled back on to the bed and over Hinata again, pressing his hard chest to feel her breast against him, it was warm and felt so good. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, more fiercely, tongues were warring with each other, but Sasuk'e was more dominant.

he moved away again, kneeling in between Hinata's legs, rubbing his hands on her torso, almost soothingly. Hinata had her thighs pressed together slightly, then, Sasuke moved his hands to the rim of her panties, Hinata jerked slightly; from excitement more than nerves this time.

She watched and he watched back as she arched her hips up a few inches to give him permission to remove them. He slowly, agonizingly pulled them down and off down her legs to reveal her most private part. He couldn't help but look, it was only natural, but she was beautiful here in all her naked glory. Only a small dark patch between her legs, and he knew this was the place he next wanted to explore. He moved back up to her face as they began kissing again, more lethargically this time, slower, erotically. Sasuke had other plans, his free hand was moving down her side, over breast, side curves which were delicious to feel, her hips, which were a turn on as they were even curvier. But he ran his hand just over the top of her small patch of hair as he worked his way down blow it.

It was course hair, yet if felt good, and it felt wet. '_she's wet already, holy...damn, she's so hot.'_

Hinata moaned into his mouth, making him feel a little hotter. His cock was already hard but it was becoming like wood. His fingers were encased in wetness, silk to the touch. He felt her small bundle of nerves and started to massage it, the reaction he got from Hinata was worth it, she writhed underneath him. Arching wholly into him, body pressed as close as two bodies could be. H e massaged and rubbed and encircled to let her feel what it was like to have these sensations, but as she was getting higher, he moved his fingers down. Much to Hinata's Disappointment, until she felt it. His finger burrowing 'inside' her. She became breathless at the feeling of his finger dipped deep inside, slowly it went in, burying far inside.

He parted her feminine folds as he buried his finger as far as she would allow, and began a rhythm pattern.

Hinata felt a pulsing and a sensation eveytime his finger would hit her wall, and as it became faster, it became more intense, as well for Sasuke at her reaction and the burning feeling it was giving him. Hinata was soaking and Sasuke's fingers were drenched at what he had done to Hinata, he could feel the intense heat from her body on his own and knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Slowing his rhythmic down, trying to calm Hinata down so she would be relaxed for what was next.

" Hinata..." She was in a sort of trance but just mumbled something.

" Are you ready?" It was simple enough, what he had been doing earlier was simply to give her feeling of what foreplay was like, and warm her up to something that would hopefully, he thought, blow her mind.

Hinata paused, she knew what he had said, and for a moment she thought on it, she realized...she was ready.

To Be Continued...

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's note.

I know it has been longer than usual for me to update this, I am sorry if you were waiting, i won't make you wait this long again promise. I had financial issues which were my main priority, but everthing's back to normal now so I can indulge in my pastime...writing.

I know I have stopped just when it was getting started, but I swear it wont be long at all, maybe a day or two until the next chapter and that will have the (sex) . But I also wanted to have them after the show so they could enjoy some time together afterwards, you'll see! Again sorry for delay.


End file.
